Archmage of Zero
by Edward M. Keller
Summary: While Jaune Arc, the Emperor of Tamriel, and the Archmage of the rebuilt Arcane University, was on his way to create an Oblivion Gate to Remnant, Louise summoned him to become her familiar. It is time for the lecture of Archmage Arc to the rest of Halkegenia. (Formerly an Omake of Emperor of Tamriel. Crossover with Elder Scrolls, RWBY, and, Familiar of Zero. Rating may go up.)
1. Prologue

Jaune was on his way to the Lustatorium with his materials. The Elder Scroll of Dragon, together with his test materials, dust that came from Team RWBY and NPR, Daedra Heart, ten grand soul gems, black soul gem shards, and few crimson nirnroots, all in a big basket that he carries using his telekinesis spell. He was humming happily as he was in a good mood.

He proudly wore his Mages Guild robes and Amulet of Kings with the Staff of Magnus on his back. Team RWBY, NPR, CFVY, and Glynda were on his university studying magic and he was happy to share the gift of magic to them. And with him near the completion of an oblivion gate to his homeworld, he was also willing to teach them magic and gave humanity and faunus the advantage and push that they need to gain the offensive in their perpetual war against the Grimm.

Little didn't he know that someone is going to summon him.

* * *

 _Tristain Academy of Magic._

* * *

A certain pinkette was looking to her mirror. She wore a skirt together with a white button-up polo shirt, fixed together by a purple cloak with the Seal of the Five Elements.

She pointed her wand in front of the mirror with a cool and confident atmosphere around here, "Louise Vallière. This is your moment to prove them wrong!" She beamed up but that quickly changed to a frown. "Ugghh, what if I don't summon a familiar?" She doubted herself.

A knock was then heard from the door, "Ms. Vallière! The summoning ceremony would start! Monsieur Colbert calls for you!"

She flinched back as she heard the knock. She then straightened her clothing, put her wand back in the holster, and stood with a fragile confidence, "I-I'm going down!"

* * *

She walked down from her dorms to the open space where they would summon their familiars. Everyone was already summoning theirs. She looked to her right and she saw the blue haired girl, who has roughly the same height as her, Tabitha, reading a book quietly while a blue dragon was snuggling her.

On her right was the flamboyant party boy, Guiche de Gramont, who looked like he summoned a giant mole. Together with him was Kirche von Anhalt Zerbst, who summoned a large flame salamander. Her face was showing indifference but inside of her was a brimming sensation of awe mixed with jealousy and sadness.

She was regarded by her peers as "Louise The Zero" despite her name has a connection with the House of Tristain. A noble of birthright yet can't even cast a simple transmutation spell. And all of her spells always end up having an explosion. She was the daughter of Karin the Highwind for Brimir's sake! Yet she is a failure of a mage. Her academics and theory might be excellent, her application, however, is poor.

Kirche looked at her back, and called out to the class, "Professor Colbert! Zero still hasn't summoned hers!" Everyone laughed at her as she seemed that every laugh, her name "Zero" was the ultimate punchline. Nobody expected anything from her.

Louise _straightened_ up and walked like a commander. "Shut it, Zerbst!"

"Quiet!" Professor Colbert, who had a bald hair and eyeglasses, shouted to the class. "Miss Vallière, if you may. Just like we practiced." He smiled at her. Mr. Colbert was one of the professors who tried everything that he could to help Louise. However, even if he tried, his work didn't bear and fruit.

"Professor? Seriously? Like Zero is going to summon anything!" Guiche joked and again the students laughed.

"Make one more noise and I'll give you all a special quiz!" Colbert shouted back and this time, everyone shut their mouths with immediate effect.

Louise just ignored their heckling and went to the summoning circle. She was nervous, shaking inside her mind, but on the outside was a calm and collected plate of steel. There she chanted " _O, great familiar from the heavens that heathens shall fear your light! I! Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Valliere, summon thee!"_

Everyone snickered when she said those words but when her summoning spell exploded, they all couldn't hold it in and burst into laughter.

Louise panicked as her chance of redeeming what's left of her dignity, literally exploded. However, there is still a small sliver of hope within her, that from the dust that still doesn't settle, her familiar, her mighty godlike familiar, would be revealed.

Once the dust has settled, there at the ground was a blonde man wearing a blue robe with intricate patterns, leather boots and gloves, a large red diamond amulet, and a staff on his back. At the ground were was a basket full of things that this guy probably bought.

Louise, much to her relief, summoned something. But she felt dismayed and more jealous of her peers because it looks like this guy is a merchant. The blonde stood up from the ground and he immediately rushed to the basket, checking its contents. All eyes were locked on this blonde haired guy.

 _"Thank Akatosh."_ The blonde guy breathes out in relief. He then stood up and checked who did that spell as he was livid. He was busy doing something and now somebody dragged him with a teleportation spell. The Archmage of the Arcane University of all sorts?

 _"You..."_ Jaune marched to Louise, but she looked at him like a commoner in their lands, _"Do you have any idea what you just did?!"_ He screamed at her but she didn't understand. Everyone looked at him like he was some sort of a pretender noble, carrying a staff that puts their wand to shame. Murmurs of him declaring that he was a barbarian spread everywhere.

"Mr. Colbert, can I repeat the summoning process?" Louise asked his instructor.

"I'm afraid not, Ms. Vallière." Colbert shook his head, "The Summoning Ritual is a sacred thing and doing it again is heresy against the Church."

Jaune then pointed his staff at Colbert who took that as a warning, " _You...wait...what language are you using?_ "

Colbert quickly realized what was the problem. He then casts a translation spell to Jaune. "There, that should do the trick."

Jaune's eyes widened as now he can understand what he is saying, "Wait, okay now I can understand you. You seem to be their instructor. Mr..?"

"I'm Professor Colbert of Tristain Academy of Magic."

"Tristain? Where in Nirn is that?" Jaune asked him but second by second he was losing his patience. He hides his anger but from the tapping of his boot, it was clear that he was hiding his anger and demanded an explanation.

By this, everyone again laughed at what Louise summoned. "He doesn't know where Tristain is? What a barbarian!" One remarked.

Jaune just ignored their sentiments, "Sir, we are in the Kingdom of Tristain. We are north of Gallia and west of Germania. And we are in the Tristain Academy of Magic."

Jaune narrowed his eyes as he tried to comprehend where he is, "I do not know those places that you spouted out. Where I'm from is from Tamriel, and I was currently conducting an experiment." He then turned to Louise who felt his anger. "And someone here is clearly irresponsible enough to use a teleportation spell to teleport me into a foreign land when I am clearly doing something important!"

Louise widened her eyes as she realized something, "Wait...y-you're a mage?! A noble?!"

"I'm not a noble. However, I am a mage. My name is Jaune Arc, the Archmage of the Arcane University." He said proudly to her. "And now, you girl should return me to where I'm from. I'm not going to even bother knowing your name, just return me so we can forget this thing ever even happening." He restrained.

Louise was shocked that she summoned a human that is capable of doing magic. He even declared himself as an Archmage, a title only given to a legend in Tristanian folklore. But, she didn't believe it that he can do magic.

"Mr. Arc, I'm afraid we can't do that. The summoning familiar spell is a sacred ritual and in doing so means that it would be blasphemous against the Pope." Colbert answered for her, "And also, unfortunately, we don't have that kind of spell."

"So...what you are basically saying is...that there is no way I can get back...and you are all taking me as a hostage. Am I correct, Mr. Colbert?"

"Umm..no but-"

"Am I correct?!" Jaune shouted and everyone felt the force of his shout. The ground slightly trembled and they were shocked to feel the power of his shout that even the familiars of the students hid at the backs of their masters.

Colbert gasped at his shout and slightly prepared his wand as he now knew that the Archmage is angry, "Yes, sir but we are not taking you as a hostage. Ms. Vallière here summoned you to become her familiar."

"And from my knowledge, familiars are BOUND to the will of the summoner. Basically, turning ME into a slave." Jaune thought for a moment as he saw Louise slightly trembled but still gathering her resolve. He then casually summoned a Lightning Atronach from Oblivion.

That amazed and even shocked the students that someone just casually did what they did and it looks like he wasn't even trying. The fact that this guy summoned something that has the element of "Lightning", the fact that in their magic, only advanced or square type mages can only do that is just amazing and terrifying to them.

The rocks that float from the air and the blue glow of lightning with dust and rocks flying over the summon caught their eye. Clearly, Louise summoned a mage and a powerful one at that.

"Do you see sentience? No. Because that Atronach is bound to my will and will follow my every command. So, you are willing to do this to me?" He seethed to them in disgust. "I hope you have a better explanation for this kind of transgression, Ms. Vallière, and Mr. Colbert. Now, explain."

"S-sir, we are just doing an activity to the students, that being the Annual Familiar Summoning Ceremony for the second years. I apologize to my student's behalf that she summoned you, however, we have no spell available for you to go back to your world. And the familiars summoned by students have sentience-"

"By which the sentience is only limited to the summoner." Jaune finished for him. "So, let me guess. You're going to do something to bind me to her will? A rune or a stone, perhaps?"

"Y-yes." Louise shakily said but still gathered her resolve, "And would you listen for once! We are not going to bind you into a slave, you are just my familiar!"

Jaune thought for a moment then smirked, "So, you want me to be your familiar? Then show me your magical prowess, prove yourself worthy! Show me a spell that would impress even Neloth!"

However, instead of encouragement, he saw that Louise shook her head and is slightly shaking. "I-I can't."

"You can't? Everyone can learn magic!" He declared, shocking the student populace, "So show me."

"I can't!" She shouted, "This is the only spell that I have done correctly! Even if it is, it even ended up in an explosion!"

Jaune instead of being angry softened his expression. He saw a little bit of Weiss in her, always stuck up and acting like a noble while on the inside was a girl whose burden of family legacy turned her into a stoic machine, making it up to their family name.

"So you want to learn Magic?" He asked her.

"What?" She asked him.

"Maybe the way they thought you magic was inconsistent and you need another way of Magic. Then I will not become your familiar, but your instructor while I'm here in Tristain. I will teach you and one day I hope you surpass me. Care for a little demonstration?" He smirked.

She nodded. "Hold my staff." She then reached his staff and once grasping it, she felt unimaginable amount of power.

He then clasped his hands together and floated in the air. The students simply scoffed at this mage declaring that anyone can learn magic, and if that levitation spell is "the demonstration" then they're not impressed. However, Jaune landed back on the ground and aimed his head up high in the sky.

He pointed both of his hands and joined them together until a stream of concentrated lightning appeared from his hands. Their jaws were on the ground as they see this person, without a wand, cast a Square-Mage Spell or no, not even a Square Rank Mage can't cast something like that!. It even looks like the spell was very powerful!

Jaune then stopped the magicka from pouring out, "That is a Master Level Destruction Spell. So, if you are willing to exchange...my enslavement...to train you in the ways of magic in a proper manner. If you are willing to, I will train you. How's that sound?" He smirked.

Louise who hadn't done a single spell correctly, was being offered magic that she can do! She hesitated but still, "Uhhhh...I...I still have to think about it."

"Fair enough." He then grabbed his staff and grabbed his big basket with telekinesis. "If you all don't mind I have to test my research, to open an Oblivion Gate back to Tamriel."

"But what about my training?" She asked him.

"Frey not. When I open the Oblivion Gate, it would be open until eternity. But still I have to reverse alchemy the formula for the Oblivion Gate not to open on Remnant, but to Tamriel. I expect you Mr. Colbert and Ms. Vallière to pay for the expenses of my stay here since you two are responsible for me being here. I still have time, however, I need to get back to Tamriel, my way."


	2. One

First: Basic Geography, Anthropology, Alchemy

* * *

"Mr. Arc. I'm afraid that I will not allow you to teach Ms. Vallière magic. She already has a magical institution that can guide her towards being a mage." Colbert interrupted the Archmage while he was carrying his basket full of alchemical ingredients.

"Then what is your alternative? Me being a slave?" The Archmage straightened himself.

"Miss Vallière!" The Professor called her, "Cast a fireball spell."

Louise, of course, doesn't want to embarrass herself to this newcomer and to her classmates further. She already failed to bind a familiar, but the enticement of finally casting a spell alleviated that fear. She just sighed and expected her classmates to laugh at her failure again.

She raised her wand and aimed at an open empty space, she chanted the runes needed for the fireball spell. Jaune observed in interest as he realized that this was a different system of magic that he is seeing. Finally, she shouted, "FIREBALL!"

Instead of flames flinging out of her wand, gaining a surprise to her peers. Instead, where she aimed at exploded. Again, the students laughed hard but to their surprise, Jaune was clapping his hands smiling. He then noticed all eyes were on him and that he alone was clapping on Louise's work. "What? It was a fireball spell."

Colbert pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, "Mr. Arc, fireball spells meant flying fire, not exploding."

"Really?" Jaune raised his eyebrows. He then pointed his staff to the same area that Louise cast her "fireball". They expected to wait for a bit more, but instead, in an instant, a ball of flame launched out of his staff. And when it landed, it exploded.

Again, they still couldn't believe what they are seeing. A fireball spell, which to their knowledge, only cast flames, exploded. They just couldn't believe what they are seeing. "In my knowledge, fireball spells are used to cause destruction in a battlefield. I can even say that Ms. Vallière's spell, well not technically a fireball spell was impressive in its own right. On the battlefield, an unseen fireball spell can cause a huge advantage to the one who's using it, making explosions far deadlier."

"You...you mean it?!" Louise shockingly asked him.

"Of course. However, you still have work to do on that "fireball". We can call that spell, "Explosion" instead of "Fireball" to be more accurate." He corrected her. "Well, that's it for now. Do you have any alchemy laboratories?"

* * *

Colbert leads him to his personal laboratory. Instead of leaving them, some students followed Jaune and Louise, those being Tabitha and Kirche.

The laboratory, compared to the Lustatorium, was minuscule in comparison. The Lustatorium was divided into further rooms, some for purifying ingredients for maximum effect, some for storage. There were even a lounge area and two large theater classrooms in the Lustatorium for mages to discuss and have a period of respite.

This, however, has a table full of papers together with another table full glassware. On the right was a map of Halkegenia and on the left was a bookshelf. "This is the only Alchemy Laboratory that is currently available." He sighed while Jaune was busy eyeing the room in interest, especially the map on the wall.

He walked quietly and placed his basket on an empty space on the table. He then looked at the map, "Halkegenia..." He gasped. From the geography that he is seeing, he clearly didn't recognize a single name or even the shape of the continent. Not Akavir, Yokuda, Pyandonea, or even Atmora. Nothing resembled those continents. Even the speculated but highly disputed Lyg or Aldmeris wasn't shaped like in scholarly interpretations.

What surprised him was that Halkegenia looks almost like Hammerfell with a shortened High Rock. And the climate of the area, however, wasn't the same. He speculated that this might be Lyg, however, the magic system, so far as he saw it, wasn't similar to Nirn's. So it rules out Lyg.

"By the Nine...I really am in another world..." He said in disbelief and shook his head. He then sighed, "If this is what the Divines wanted, then so be it."

"Mr. Arc, you seem to be staring at the map," Colbert noted.

"The fact that your map resembles two regions in my home is quite uncanny, Mr. Colbert." He answered. He then pointed at Tristain, "Tristain seems to be in the north of Hammerfell in my world with the rest of Germania and Gallia, belonging to Hammerfell."

"Wait, you mean this whole map, this continent, is ruled by a single kingdom in your world?" Louise asked him disbelievingly. "But how?"

"Quite. If you saw or even a Redguard, Ms. Vallière then you would know why. Hammerfell in my world is the home of the Redguards, one of the toughest and bravest people that I can describe. They are gifted in the ways of combat, rivaling even Nords in sheer ferocity with the blade. They are so tough that it is rumored that a battle-hardened redguard soldier can resist any kinds of poison."

"Wait, Redguards? What are they?"

"They are races of humans with a similar skin tone of that red-headed lady right there." He pointed towards Kirche at the door who is just listening to his words. Kirche, seeing that this blonde guy was charming in his own right, and can cast powerful spells, makes her want to seduce him.

"Oh now you noticed me cuti-"

"Continuing." He interrupted Kirche. "Redguar-"

"Hey! I wasn't done in my _quest_ , sir-"

"Ms...?" He asked her.

Kirche, seeing that he is asking for her name, bowed seductively, showing a bit of her cleavage, "Kirche von Anhalt Zerbst. At your service."

"Yes, Ms. Zerbst. For your information, I have a girlfriend, so if you could please stop what you are doing and not interrupting me then that would be great." He shot him down. Kirche was shocked that somebody, rejected her, his face while saying it looks like he didn't even care.

She gritted her teeth, "Very well, but even if you have a girlfriend, I'll let you have a taste of the heat full of passion." She gave Jaune a goodbye kiss and waved. Tabitha then followed her out.

Jaune just sighed in frustration and turned his head to Louise, "Is Ms. Zerbst always like that?"

"She always likes to flirt with male students for favors!" She huffed, "The only things that are even worth mentioning about Zerbst are her mea-"

"That's enough, Ms. Vallière." Professor Colbert stopped her.

"Well enough history and anthropology for now." Jaune then turned his eyes to the tools that Colbert has. The only things that he needs were mortar and pestle to grind the nirnroot and black soul gems to power.

"Mr. Arc, I must insist that you cannot teach her." Colbert pressed him.

"And why is that? It is clear that she only learned two spells and is incapable of doing a fireball. So why not teach her a different system of magic? One that is much easier to learn yet hard to master?" He asked him. "However, it is up to her to decide whether she would like to learn from me or not. However, if she refuses, I would not let me be her familiar." He dug his heels.

He then laid a piece of paper on the table, and with it, showing the formula of the Oblivion Gate. He laid every ingredient on the table with each ingredient being foreign to the two. Black rocks, jars full of colorful powder, some even red colored leaves, and a large round golden case.

"So if you don't mind, I have portal to open." He grabbed a jar full of black soul gems poured a small amount on the mortar. He then started to grind them slowly, but the toughness of the gems made it hard to work. According to the formula, the black soul gems must be ground carefully to retain its magical aspects. The process could take one to two hours per batch of purified black soul gem that is in powdered form.

Colbert sighed but watched with interest along with Louise. "If you don't mind me asking, what are these...things?"

"Ingredients to open a portal." He casually said, "These are Black Soul Gems, Crimson Nirnroot, Dust, Grand Soul Gems, and a cut Daedra Heart. These are the ingredients for me to open the portal."

"Then what is that thing." Louise pointed to the Elder Scroll.

"That, Ms. Vallière, is an Elder Scroll. In particular, the Elder Scroll of Dragon. That would be the key to open the Oblivion Gate to back to Tamriel. I won't fill you in the details on how this works since this can be pretty complicated and even a mortal can't simply wrap his head how an Elder Scroll works." He said as he ground the pestle.

"How can we not understand it?" Colbert asked him.

"Simply, Elder Scrolls are things that are created outside of time. Due to it, it holds immense power and can predict the future. But an Elder Scroll doesn't give you just one future, it predicts many futures and fates of many things. And the consequence of reading one without proper preparation and training can be insanity and blindness." He said as he poured a small amount of Crimson Nirnroot carefully on the mortar.

Colbert's curiosity grew as he mentioned that, "Are there any more Elder Scrolls besides this?" He asked.

Jaune nodded, "All Elder Scrolls are archived in my home and it is illegal for anyone to possess one due to the effects of even reading one. Only the Emperor has the sole ownership of all Elder Scrolls and it is guarded by Moth Priests, those trained to read one."

"Then how did you even acquired one? Assuming that you aren't a Moth Priest." Colbert asked again.

"If I'm not the Moth Priest then I'm the other guy that I've mentioned." He casually said like its nothing.

Hearing this, Louise widened her eyes and pointed at him, "I-I summoned a noble?! You're an Emperor?!"

"Yeah, I'm an Emperor. The ruling monarch of the Empire of Tamriel." He smiled, "But a noble? Well, I consider myself a monarch to serve the people so I don't consider myself as such, despite having many titles that I don't want to say since it's quite long."

"Wait, so you're an Archmage and an Emperor? No, totally rubbish. Archmage? I can believe it but you being an Emperor? Ha! Only the one chosen by Brimir can even be considered one! You don't even have a crown on your head!" Louise proudly said.

"Well, suit yourself. I have no time to argue about my legitimacy on the throne and instead," He brought up a pen and an inkwell and began to write some formulas and the things he had observed, "this experiment needs my full attention. So please, you can talk to me later but not now."

* * *

Colbert and Louise left Jaune to be alone in this room that isn't his. For the second time in his life, he got dragged into another world and his means of teleportation via Emergency Evacuation Magicka Cores are in his office, back at the university so his only way to get home was this experiment. And with a limited amount of supplies, he needs to control the number of ingredients that he is using.

He might have time here to spend, but he has to go home. Without him, the Empire would erupt into chaos and the Arcane University would lose its Archmage. Nora would probably the one who would cause major chaos in the Imperial City along with Pyrrha. He has to make sure he has contact with Tamriel. It's a good thing he learned telepathy.

He tried to contact Serana, _"Serana. Serana. Can you hear me?"_

To his shock and surprise, somebody replied, _"Jaune?! Is that you?"_

" _Yes, it's me."_ He tried to hide his smile but he failed.

 _"Jaune, where are you?!"_ She scolded him, _"The Elder Council is in chaos and Jordis her absolute best to calm them down. Team RWBY and NPR even started to find you in the University, despite Breylna's warnings! Nora tried to bulldoze the University when she went for a caffeine rush to find you! If not for the Imperial Dragon Regiment then consider your University damaged or destroyed. Where in Nirn are you?"_

 _"Serana, look. I'm not in Nirn."_

 _"WHAT?!"_

 _"Serana, I'm in a continent named Halkegenia. I got teleported here by a mage named Louise Vallière and apparently, they don't have any means of transporting me back. They even have the audacity to consider me her familiar! Right now, I'm in the Tristain Academy of Magic, in an Alchemy Laboratory. I'm currently trying to reverse alchemy the formula as I have the ingredients to open an Oblivion Gate, however, it is now for Tamriel."_

Serana sighed, _"Okay, I believe you. I will just handle things here and said that you got pulled by some girl in another world. Also, I deserve a week full of cuddles because of the things I have to do here."_

 _"Make that two,"_ Jaune smiled, _"You will absolutely need it as this reverse alchemy can take weeks. Assure the people that I am safe, and I'm on another continent as a magical research. Rest assured their futures will be secured and I will still be the Emperor. Any pretenders who declare himself Emperor shall be executed."_ He stated firmly. _"And I hope you still have a supply of my blood at your disposal."_

" _Well hurry up because a bottle of your stored blood and fresh blood are two different things. I might have_ _supplies but_ _I crave for the real thing, Jaune. Nothing can match the taste of your delicious blood, fresh from your veins."_

Jaune laughed in mirth, _"I will be back soon, Serana. Do keep my team in bay for me, okay?"_

 _"Of course, my love."_

After those exchange of words, Jaune felt a little bit dizzy. Normally, he can conduct telepathy without taking much fatigue but seeing that Serana and Tamriel are very far away from him, even a short exchange of words can tire a person. He felt his magicka reserves now half of what he had, signaling that he needed rest to replenish it.

He leaned his back on the chair and saw what he had accomplished. So far, he tried to reverse alchemy the formula, eliminating anything in the equation to save with the ingredients that he has. There were the powdered Black Soul Gems he put in a small vial. Carefully, he cleaned the area and Professor Colbert came in along with a black haired maid who looks oddly Mistralian.

"Mr. Arc, your room has been prepared and Ms. Tarbes here would be your maid for the duration of your stay." The maid then bowed to him.

"Thank you, Mr. Colbert. I was about to be done with my work." Jaune sighed as he packed his stuff and put his Staff and the Elder Scroll on his back. He then grabbed the basket, "So where is it?"

* * *

Colbert stayed in the Laboratory while Siesta leads him to the guest quarters. As Jaune observed the windows, it is already night and the halls were empty as they walked through it. Siesta didn't speak to him out of respect that Colbert told her that he is a noble and a mage.

His new quarters were on the fourth floor, beside the room of Louise, who wasn't present and was probably asleep. Siesta opened the door and bowed, "Here is your room, sir."

"Please don't call me sir. Just call me Jaune." He smiled tiredly at her. "Since you'll be my steward during my stay."

He then observed the room, and it was alright. Nothing special, nothing unique, just a large bed, with a closet. Beside the closet was a mirror and on the open space was a table and two chairs. This was enough for him. On the table were plates filled with food, some of the dishes are quite familiar to him but some are foreign like a croissant with butter on top and even foie gras served as an hors-d'oeuvre.

"Wow, this is fancy." He gasped, "While I appreciate this, can you tell whoever is cooking my meals to stick to simpler meals next time? Since even though my expenses are paid, I want this to be simple since I think this is a bit much, even for me."

To be honest, he only feels like eating this kind of course meals at the palace while he sticks to simpler meals like boiled ground beef with pickles and a piece of bread. The other factor being that his chef is one of the best in Tamriel.

"Of course, s-Jaune." The maid answered.

"Thank you." That night, he had a wonderful meal, "This is good! Oh by the way, what's your name?"

Siesta curtsied, "My name is Siesta Tarbes."

Jaune stood and shook her hand, "I know this is quite..late for an introduction but my name is Jaune Arc." He smiled, "I hope that we can work together during my stay." Siesta smiled at this friendly atmosphere and rapport that Jaune did. Mostly here, nobles are stuck up and think that they are better than commoners but this mage and noble just casually treats her like a friend.

She smiled warmly and shook his calloused hand gleefully.

"Do you have schedule tomorrow?" He asked

"Ugghh I do have one. In the morning, I have to serve the nobles their breakfasts. But after that I'm free."

"Good, because I think I need help for my experiments. So, I'll just meet you at the Laboratory, sound good?"

"Of course!" She nodded. She then quickly fixed the dishes that he finished and left the room, "Good night, Jaune."

"Good night, Ms. Siesta." He smiled.

After that, he removed his robes and changed to the clothes given to the faculty robes of this school. Finally, after a tired day he relaxed in the bed and went to sleep as he knew, the next day, he will have to deal with more complicated issues and hoped that by the end of the week, he is back on Tamriel.

* * *

...and done! This omake is now a series as I have many ideas for this story. However, I still wouldn't abandon Emperor of Tamriel as I would continue it with another chapter. However, I still find this concept quite interesting in my opinion. Emperor of Tamriel would still be on my mainlist to update while Archmage of Zero is there for me to get rid of writer's block and saturation.

Also, this wouldn't follow canon, although it would follow some stories in the anime. Like the familiar demonstration, but rest assured that the plot aspect of the story would be new since the following canon can be quite boring as I have seen the anime quite a lot.

I hope this chapter suffices to your liking dear readers! Comments, suggestions, and constructive criticisms are always welcome! Leave a review or give me a pm if you like, since it really helps to have direct reader feedback. And thank you for taking the time to read this new fanfic, dear readers!


	3. Two

Second: Honor and Pride

* * *

Jaune woke up earlier than intended. The bed might be very comfortable but it wasn't the bed that he slept on every day. He had a small flashback during his adventures in Skyrim where he had to sleep in an uncomfortable bedroll. It's a good thing that it's covered in fur, otherwise, he would freeze to death.

He stretched his arms and got up. He then looked out into the window and saw that it was still dark outside but he can already see the light tinge of blue and red on the horizon. There wasn't even a clock provided to him, so he speculated that he woke up by about five in the morning.

He searched for a bathroom in his room to prepare for the day and there is one. He opened the door and looked at it and thankfully, this bathroom has plumbing slightly similar to theirs. There was a sink on his left together with a mirror and there were even a toilet and a shower next to it. There was even a towel provided to him on a hanging bar.

He locked the door inside and did his business there. After that, he was clean but not yet quite ready for the day. He needed a warmup before he eats something. He wore his Mage's Guild robes, his Amulet of Kings, the Staff of Magnus on his back, and his leather gloves and went down to the open spaces where he was summoned.

The Archmage saw some hay targets there when he got down, _"These are maybe used by the students here to practice their magic. So why not have some good physical and magical warmups?"_ He thought.

He then gathered up magicka from his hands and when he released it, he summoned a bound bow from Oblivion. He pulled an arrow from the quiver and knocked it from the string. He then pulled the arrow back to his anchor point and held it for less than three seconds. The arrow flew to the target and it landed near the bullseye.

He repeated this routine for at least two hundred more consecutive arrows landing on the target, or what was left of the target. Due to the increased draw weight of the bow, by about a hundred arrows, the target was already on its last legs. And when he landed the last arrow, it was a robin hood shot and finally, the target was utterly destroyed, crashing to the ground.

"Well, that was a good workout," Jaune said as he stretched his back muscles. He didn't realize that behind him, a crowd of maids and servants flocked to watch this spectacle of new magic. He turned his back to see this crowd, of course, he is used to this kind of attention. He gave his most charismatic smile and said a simple hello. A simple ploy to the crowd.

Most of the female servants blushed but the male servants were quite annoyed that this mage just destroyed another hay target. "Yeah, I'm sorry for the target. I got carried away." They were a bit surprised by his apology and maybe, what Siesta said to them were true. "If you all want, I'll help you in your duties later after my work is done."

"Sir, it's okay we're going to fix it ourselves." One maid said to him.

"Please." He said with a sincere smile, "Take it as a "thank you" for letting me use your hay target. It's quite embarrassing to see your hard work just jeopardized by my morning routine."

They are quite skeptical that this "Jaune Arc" is either fooling them or just is a nice person overall. No one in the nobility outside of the faculty has shown this kind of kindness and attention to their work towards them. "I'll just go to you all later in the evening after I'm done with my work. I'll meet you all here. Speaking of which, do you know where the dining hall is?"

* * *

He entered the dining room and as he saw the room with checkered floors with long tables and chairs. He saw that he was the first there as no one was there yet. He sat on the chair that was provided to him by one servant. He waited for at least ten minutes until his meal has arrived and once he saw it, thankfully, the chef listened to his request.

What was provided to him was a simple clam chowder soup with croutons, two pieces of bread and some coffee. He smelled the aroma of the soup and the freshly baked bread and it made his mouth salivate. He ate the meal with gusto but he slowly took in the foreign taste of the bread and the soup. After he is done, he saw some students already walking in looking at him.

There was one servant that was cleaning the tables and Jaune walked toward her, "Umm excuse me, do you happen to know Ms. Tarbes?"

The maid has blonde hair and blue eyes, almost looking like a typical family member of an Arc. "Yes, sir. why?" She asked.

"Can you please inform her that when she is done to come to Mr. Colbert's Alchemy Laboratory?"

"Yes, sir. I can do that." She nodded.

"Good." He then went out of the Alvis Hall and went to his room, to grab the things he needed for his further experiments.

Once Jaune got to his room, he grabbed his things and went to the laboratory but what greeted him on the halls was Kirche along with Tabitha. "Hello there cutie~" Kirche winked at him while Tabitha just flipped another page from his book.

Jaune internally sighed but instead of putting his attention to the sultry Kirche, he gave that attention to the mysterious blue haired person. "Hmmm...would you mind telling me what you're reading."

"Can't. Reading." The blue haired girl replied without even looking at him.

"Well, at least you can tell me your name." He asked her.

"Tabitha." She stoically replied and quickly walked away from him.

Jaune just shrugged his shoulders and never paid attention to Kirche's constant flirting. But as he observed the body language of Tabitha, the reserved and calculated movement. This reminded him Serana when he first met her. Calm, cold, brooding, calculated movement and replying in short phrases. But once he got to know her, she is one of the snarkiest yet sweetest and lovable people he has ever met.

When he got into the room, he closed the door and set up his things. He laid down every ingredient on the table and grabbed two mortars and pestles. He also needed to have four batches of ground black soul gems. If only a single person were to do this, it would take a whole day of making those four batches. So he intends to have Siesta do two batches.

However, he still has to analyze the formula and come up with a decent enough hypothesis for him to test it out. And this would take him by about two days of non-stop application of his materials. What he fears, however, is that there is a tendency for his portal to open in any parts of Nirn and he has no idea how to anchor the portal in a specific location.

He speculated that the only thing that can anchor the portal to Tamriel is the grace of the Nine. So before he started, he held the Amulet of Kings gently silently prayed to the Nine. After he is done, he got to work and analyzed the formula that he has.

When someone opened the door, he looked at who opened it and saw that it was Louise. "So my guess was right, you are here." She said.

Jaune smiled, "So, are you going to take up my lessons?"

Louise sat on a chair, "No, but I'm still considering it. But how can I do magic?"

"You already did yesterday, Ms. Vallière. Need I remind you that you are the one who caused me being stuck here? And what about the explosion you did?" He snarkily replied with a smirk.

She blushed in embarrassment, "Yes, but still! I can't do magic!"

Jaune paused his work for a moment, "Louise. Many people have told me that they can't do magic. Some people in my world might not do complicated things I did like the one I did yesterday, but they at least can do some magic like a simple ice spell. Anyone can become a mage, Louise, it is just up to you if you are willing enough."

He chuckled and relaxed on the chair, "You know, you remind me of myself six years ago."

"Me and you? How?" She asked him.

"Before I was the Archmage, the greatest hero and other titles that I gained. I was like you.

Before I was in Tamriel, I was in Remnant. It is a world where humanity is on its last legs and the Grimm are close to winning the fight. These "Grimm" are creatures of utter darkness, with negative emotions attracting them like a sunflower does to bees. But with an evil, there also comes a hero to the picture. These are "huntsmen", and it is their job to save humanity and bring the fight to these Grimm."

Louise hadn't heard of a world where humanity is now almost extinct and she hasn't heard these creatures called "Grimm". Suffice to say, she is interested in what Jaune is telling him.

"I wanted to be a hero, just like my great-grandfather and carry the Arc Family legacy." His eyes lit up, "But sadly, my family didn't want to. They said I was too weak to become one. And unfortunately, at that time, they were right. I had no training, I can't even do magic at that time. But I really wanted to become a hero. So, I stole my family heirloom, the Crocea Mors and went to Beacon Academy to become a huntsman.

But when I was there, I was the weakest student that there is." He then chuckled, "I remember this guy named...Cardin Winchester...who used to just floor me when we fight in combat class. I was naive but I had a dream of becoming a hero. And I became one, just not in Remnant, but in Tamriel.

We are both burdened by our family names. While I don't know what's yours, I can see your insecurities despite the steel armor of coldness that you are showing to others." He smirked and Louise blushed. Jaune then placed his hand on her soldier, "Louise, if you just put your mind to it, then every challenge that you will face, you will persevere. Okay? So believe in yourself."

Louise was engrossed in his story but slammed the door open and it revealed the servant that Jaune talked to earlier. She looked disheveled and looks like the world has turned upside for her, "Mr. Arc, we need your help!"

"What is it?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Mr. Gramont forced Siesta to a duel in Vestri Court!"

Jaune immediately got up from his chair, "Tell me where they are and tell me all the details on the way," He said as he gripped his staff tightly with his knuckles showing.

* * *

Siesta was shivering right now in absolute fear right now. Tears were freely flowing from her cheeks but she never held the sword Guiche provided to her. "Such insolent commoner! You dare destroy my reputation? This will be the price for my honor you have tainted, your life!" He flamboyantly said.

The crowd cheered and observed this display of combat or just a display of execution. It was a one-sided fight, but they always would root for the nobles as nobles never lose to a mere commoner.

The rose wand scattered four petals in the ground, causing for Bronze Valkyries of his to be summoned from the ground. The crowd again cheered.

The Valkyries marched towards Siesta who didn't do anything from her positions but just cry herself out. She thought that this was going to be a great day for her, helping a kind and handsome noble. But one mistake landed her to this display of the power of a noble. She hoped that someone might save her, a mighty hero. And thankfully, her pleas have been answered.

Jaune landed in-front of Siesta and held his Staff firmly to the ground. His entrance gained gasps from everyone, "Mr. Gramont, what is the meaning of this?"

"Oh! You're Zero's familiar!" He laughed, "But get away from this. This is a business between me and that girl who's name isn't even worthy to be mentioned. That girl behind you,"

"Has nothing to do with this. And instead, you just blame her because you couldn't find anyone to blame for your cheating." The Archmage filled for him which made Guiche quite miffed.

He held Siesta and hugged her, rubbing her on the back, "It's okay Ms. Tarbes, I'm here." He then leads her out of the dueling platform.

"What are you doing? The duel isn't finished!" Guiche shouted at him.

"Duel? You call that a duel? Mr. Gramont, that isn't a duel, what you are doing is murder," This declaration of Jaune shocked the students, "Ms. Tarbes clearly didn't have anything to do with this and she clearly doesn't want to fight, yet here you are forcing her to. A duel, Mr. Gramont, is when both parties agree to a fight! And it's a good thing there is a witness here," he pointed to the servant who was beside Louise, "who is unbiased and reported what happened to me immediately."

"This is for my honor that she tainted!"

"If killing some innocent person fulfills your honor then you have no honor at all!" He replied back, "Mr. Gramont, let me remind you that there is no honor in killing someone innocent." He said as he turned back to lead Siesta out of the eyes of the students.

Guiche, having his pride and named tainted, didn't accept this act of cowardice and silently commanded his Valkyries to strike the Archmage in the back. When a sword was about to land on his back, Jaune quickly turned around and shouted, " **_FUS - RO - DAH!_** "

The power of the Thu'um turned the Valkyries into nothing, it would even be lucky if someone sees a tiny bit of the debris. The sheer power of the shout shocked everyone that Siesta stopped crying. No one here had seen a power that devastating before. He left Siesta and flew back to the dueling platform.

The glare that Jaune gave to Guiche made him realize that he angered the wrong person. Everyone felt the anger that Jaune was emanating. It was different from yesterday as now they all felt like Jaune is going to utterly destroy Guiche.

"You want a duel, Mr. Gramont? Then I WILL give you a duel! And stabbing me in the back? How pathetic! You call yourself honorable, yet you dare strike me in the back? Pitiful." Jaune then gathered up his Thu'um, raised his head to the sky and shouted, " **_STRUN - BAH - QO!_** "

The shout was loud, just like the earlier one, but what shocked them was that the clear blue sky turned immediately into a mass of clouds. Thunder was heard until a torrent of rain hailed down. They have no idea how to react to this surreal magic that they are witnessing. The ability to control weather cannot be achieved even by square-type mages but this dude just did it with a shout.

If this is the power that Louise summoned, then she is just shocked and so does everyone. _"A hero. He told me that he is a hero earlier, so this is a power of a hero?"_ She thought to herself as she stared at the angered Jaune.

They could feel the anger that was coming out of the Archmage, and it was like almost none could stop him. "Now, Mr. Gramont. Your move!" He shouted to the rain, and the ground shook to his Thu'um infused shout.

Guiche shivered but he still held his pride. Petals from his wand landed on the ground and summoned more Valkyries. But as soon as it was summoned, lightning directly from the sky zapped the Valkyries into nothingness. He tried to summon more but every time, it gave the same result. He tried to summon more but now lacked the willpower to do so.

This display further surprised them. Jaune didn't just change the weather, but the weather bowed to its will like a familiar does to its master. This kind of magic is impossible to their understanding and due to it, fear crept into their skins as to them, only a power based on Brimir himself can do these kinds of unimaginable feats. Tabitha, who was relatively stoic, now saw a look of awe and fear on this rare occasion.

"My turn," Jaune said under his breath. He shouted again to the sky," **_LOK - VAH - KOOR !_** " And the sky turned back to a clear sky, further shocking the students. He then conjured a bound sword from Oblivion and shouted, _" **WULD - NAH - KEST !** " _with Jaune instantly sprinting in front Guiche. He then immediately pointed the sword at his throat.

Everyone held their breath as Jaune was about to kill Guiche as it was a duel, but to their surprise, the Archmage simply de-conjured his bound sword. "The moment you were going to stab my back is the moment you already lost, Mr. Gramont. I having nothing but disappointment in you. I haven't spoken to you and here you are, abusing your power for your worthless pride. You are one of the reasons why I don't want to be a noble as you give the nobility a bad name and reputation. You don't deserve being one.

I may not be your teacher to reprimand you, but someone needs to point your pitiful pride. If you want to restore what's left of your pride, then apologize to Ms. Montmorency, Ms. Katie, and especially Ms. Tarbes who you attempted to murder."

Guiche stood there unmoving, soaked by the rain earlier. It wasn't until Jaune smacked him in the head and shouted, "Now!" did he walked slowly in shame to go the Montmorency and Katie. He hung his head in shame and everyone felt a deafening silence.

Jaune walked behind Guiche and finally, they arrived at the hurt faces of Katie and Montmorency. Guiche didn't even lift up his head, "Katie and Monmon..I...I'm sorry." Gone was the Guiche who was this flamboyant boy who boasts himself as a son of a general and can woe women with just his smile, and instead was a defeated man looking to restore his honor.

The two didn't look at him, as they still felt what Guiche had done to them, and the two just gave him a cold shoulder and left him. Guiche was about to chase them but Jaune held his shoulder tightly, "Now, to Ms. Tarbes," and pushed him towards her.

"But they hadn't accepted my apology yet!" He reasoned to him.

"Are you an idiot? Oh, right. You have an ego larger than Halkegenia. Listen, people take time to accept your sorry and they don't just immediately accept it. Now go, do the same to Ms. Tarbes!" The Archmage reprimanded him.

Guiche again walked slowly to Siesta, and like the two earlier just didn't look at him. "Ms. Tarbes..I'm also sorry. I didn't mean to kill you. If you wish to do anything, then it's okay." Siesta continued to let her tears flow until she snapped and raised her hand, ready to slap him. But to Guiche's surprise, she lowered her hand and held it, showing an act of kindness instead of vengeance. She still has the face of contorted rage in her face, but still, she suppressed hitting him.

"I hope you learned your lesson, Mr. Gramont." Jaune, together with Louise and Siesta then left the Vestri Court, leaving him alone with the students who had the look of shock on their faces.

* * *

Jaune let Siesta sit on his seat and comforted her while Louise sat and just looked at Jaune in awe. "Okay, you said you are a mage, but what in the name of Brimir did you just do earlier?!" She exclaimed.

"What do you mean?"

"Those...ughh..the shouts! The thing that you did with the weather and suddenly there was a storm and there was no storm."

Jaune raised his eyebrows, "Oh? My Thu'um?"

"Thu'um?" Siesta questioned, now really interested in what she saw earlier.

"Yes, Thu'um. Or what I call "Dragon Shouts." These shouts are only done by those who are dragons, who have souls of dragons and have learned it through constant years of meditation."

Louise spread her hands, "Okay wait, so you are a dragon?" Her eyes lit up.

"No, I'm not but I have a soul of a dragon. Thus making me learn the shouts like it was second nature to me. But still, I'm a human." He smiled, "So rest assured, I won't eat you." He chuckled. "I'll explain later."

Jaune then straightened his back, "Siesta," she flinched as he called her first name, blushing as he did so, "Earlier I have seen you that you are quite defenseless against Mr. Gramont's magic. So I have a question for you. Would you like to learn magic?"

"M-m-m-me? M-Magic?" Siesta stammered, "But commoners can't learn magic!"

"Commoners that is locked in this system of magic. But from your eyes, I can see that if there is a chance, you are eager to learn." He smirked, "I like that attitude. So Siesta Tarbes, I would like to extend an invitation, for you to learn Arcane University magic together with Louise Vallière."

Siesta was shocked that she too, a commoner, could learn magic. This is already violating Brimir's law that commoners aren't capable of doing magic! But at least, she could try. She then nodded sheepishly agreeing with his sentiment. Jaune then turned his head to Louise. "And what about you?"

Louise thought about this decision for the whole night. However, she isn't going to let this learning opportunity to just go away. She already saw what Jaune is capable of and is now confident learning about Arcane University magic system rather than the Tristain Academy of Magic system.

She then looked at the Archmage with great resolve and nodded, "I accept."

* * *

...and done! This one of the few ideas I have for Archmage of Zero, make Siesta an actual mage. And the famous duel of Guiche vs Saito, I did my own twist on the duel and not make it the same as the anime and other fanfictions out there. Still, I have a lot to put in this story as I still have many ideas, especially the opening of the Oblivion Gate which would greatly affect Halkegenia.

Emperor of Tamriel has Chapter 20 on the works but still, I'm trying to push out a chapter that is good as I have an important thing that would go on there. But when is the release date? I can't say when exactly since I write on the mood and don't have any schedule for releases. But what I'm going to say is that it would be released in May or June plus the final part of the RWBY Volume 3 Omake.

I hope this chapter suffices to your liking dear readers! Comments, suggestions, and constructive criticisms are always welcome! Leave a review or give me a pm if you like, since it really helps to have direct reader feedback. And thank you for taking the time to read this new fanfic, dear readers!


	4. Three

Three: Fundamentals of Magic

* * *

 _Great Hall of Tiber Septim_

* * *

The Elder Council is in an uproar. With the Emperor missing, no one was there to replace the throne and no heir was there for a regent. The great uniter of the Empire was gone in an instant.

This was a call for an emergency in the Empire. Anyone who can find any clues or whereabouts of the Emperor shall receive a generous amount from the Elder Council. Due to this, many claims to find the Emperor, but all of the claims were just fake. The Elder Council had had enough and ignored any claims.

Serana was there at the Hall seeing the Elder Council arguing like little children, not agreeing on a move to restore order. A Potentate is not an agreeable option as Tamriel doesn't want to symbolize itself collapsing again and wanted it to be united, with the Emperor as the revered divine ruler.

Jordis proposed everything that she can that is legally viable however every time, it is shot down by the rest of the Council. Since Serana told them what the Emperor said to her, no one believed her. There is still an animosity between the two since they recommend that Serana is disposed of off, while Jaune defended her. Most of it died down in time but there are still some councilmen who wished to do so.

"Hurry up Jaune," Serana whispered to herself as she clenched the Pumpkin Pete's Hoodie that she is wearing. She didn't notice that on behind her was Archmage J'zargo and Harbinger Aela.

"J'zargo sees that the Elder Council is at chaos," The Khajiit spoke, surprising Serana, making her squeal which was unnatural for her.

"J'zargo you bastard!" She gave him a friendly punch which made J'zargo laugh. "Don't surprise me like that! And so, what are you two doing here?"

Aela stepped forward and smirked, "Isn't it obvious what we came for, Serana?"

"Of course." Serana sighed heavily. "You two are here for Jaune?" The two then nodded.

The look of the two demanded to answer where he is, again she sighed, "He called me through telepathy and he said that he is at this country called Tristain and he was teleported by a girl named "Louise Vallière". He also is saying that he is reverse engineering the formula for his Oblivion Gate."

"So, this girl, Louise Vallière, kidnapped Jaune? I mean how?" Aela asked her.

"What I know is that she used a teleportation spell to make him her familiar." She said.

"And J'zargo knows, familiars are bound to the summoner." The Khajiit commented.

Serana nodded, "Exactly, and that's not the only thing I'm worried about. The Empire without him is just...just look at the Elder Council and you'll know what I mean. I tried contacting him again via telepathy but he never replied." She held the hoodie close to her, "And I don't know what to do without him. He is everything to me."

J'zargo and Aela knew that Serana rarely showed sadness as she was always witty and sarcastic. Seeing her like this is just heartbreaking for them. Jaune is one of their most trusted friends, and they are also sad that he is gone. But that sadness quickly turned to anger, "I swear if get my hands on that Louise Vallière, I will-!"

"J'zargo suggest that you sleep, Serana." The Khajiit touched her shoulder, "We all need to clear our heads once in a while."

"Yes. Yes, maybe I needed that." Serana nodded, "Thank you, J'zargo."

Aela then hugged her and held her shoulders, "Tomorrow, Serana. Grab the friends of Jaune from Remnant, we would find where this "Tristain" is."

"And don't forget me." Lydia smiled as she entered the room. "The Imperial Dragon Regiment and the Talos Batallion would be glad to serve the Emperor, even if he is in a faraway place. Jaune will live on, and we will destroy anyone who even dared to kidnap the Emperor. The dragons also have my support, to find the Emperor and their Overlord."

"Guys..." Serana can't help but tear up but she quickly hid it, "Guys, if this is one of your pranks, I swear to Molag Bal..." She chuckled.

The group laughed, just like the good old days in Skyrim, but with Jaune gone, there was something missing in their lives. The Emperor of the Empire of Tamriel, The Great Uniter of Tamriel, The Hero of Skyrim, The Overlord of the Dragons, The Archmage of the Arcane University and the Head of the Council of Archmages. But amongst his other titles, what they care about is Jaune Arc, their friend.

* * *

After Jaune's discussion with both Siesta and Louise regarding if they want to learn magic, Colbert entered the laboratory as he was summoned by the Headmaster of this Academy. Jaune hoped that this headmaster wasn't as mysterious and vague as Ozpin.

They walked in silence towards the top of the main tower. Jaune knew Colbert was leaving his arguments later at the Headmaster's Office. As soon as he saw the architecture, it was quite similar to Modern Cyrodillic design. However, the Arcane University wasn't like this. The Arcane University boasted magically infused concrete to strengthen and even smoothen the design. But this structure used stone bricks, much like when he went to Cyrodiil for the first time.

It's not to say that the design was awful, in fact, Jaune was a bit mesmerized by the architecture and how it paralleled to his home. Jaune wanted to learn this world's culture and history and was overall interested in Halkegenia. He decided to drop by the library tomorrow.

When they entered, they were greeted by two tables, one in front of them and one on the left. The one on the left was vacated while the one in front has an old man sitting on the chair behind it. The old man has a long white beard along with along with hair. He was currently stroking a white mouse's head.

"Chuchu, find Miss Loungeville for me!" He whispered and the mouse went out of the room. When he noticed who arrived, he quickly recomposed himself and used his wand to close the door. "So, you arrived Colbert together with our guest."

Jaune stepped forward and met the eyes of the Headmaster, "So it seems that you are the headmaster of this...magical institution."

"Yes. If you don't know me, I'm Headmaster Osmond. The Principal of the Tristain Academy of Magic. And you are Mr. Jaune Arc."

Jaune nodded, "Now what seems to be the problem?"

"Well, you see...you were summoned by..."

"If this is about me being Ms. Vallière's familiar, then I swear to Akatosh that I would all smack you in the head if you all didn't get my message quite clear enough." He sighed in frustration. "I will never be enslaved and bound to anyone."

"But Second Years need familiars to advance, Mr. Arc." The headmaster calmly said, "Without a familiar, Ms. Vallière cannot advance through. And she cannot replicate the summoning spell since it is against the Church."

"Mr. Arc, the rest of the lessons in the second year relies on a familiar," Colbert added.

Jaune just facepalmed, "You know, guilt tripping me won't work. If she cannot advance through this system of magic, then I would just have to teach her my system of magic. And she agreed to do so. If you wouldn't teach her magic, then I will."

"I'm sure you have seen my power earlier," The two professor then flinched, "Then, try to force me to become her familiar. I challenge you both, and we all know it won't be easy. So, leave me be if you still wouldn't allow her to advance in this school's system of magic, once I open the Oblivion Gate back to my home, I will teach her." Jaune then stormed out of the office.

* * *

The day went uneventful for Jaune. He just let Siesta off for today as she has had a great deal of emotional stress. But he told them his power, the power of Thu'um. Louise and Siesta were stunned as he said that it was the language of the Dragons that he is using. He was like a walking god amongst men, with his voice, he can kill anyone.

Jaune, however, kept his full list of shouts secret to them. He only described them the shouts that he unleashed in the duel. He never wanted to reveal his full potential in the first place that he can be a walking tank that can destroy a single city effortlessly due to his Thu'um and the various training that he got from Skyrim.

Louise just couldn't believe that this kind of powerful magic even existed in the first place. Only Void Mages can do the things that Jaune can do! But still, it was just surreal to her. The Archmage told them to go to Vestri Court by five in the morning and latecomers wouldn't be tolerated.

When they all retired for the night, the Archmage as promised went to the target range earlier. When he went to the place, he was greater with fanfare and a full course meal was even prepared for him. He said he was grateful but he also asked why gave him an extravagant dinner?

All of them answered because he defended Siesta amongst the nobles and they all cheered for him. He said that he wanted to help them to whatever task that was left to them but they all said that what he did was enough and thanked him for defending a commoner.

The next morning, Jaune was waiting in the Vestri Court. He already had a warmup, this time his sword and shield skills. He floated in the air, crossing his legs, and began to meditate in the Way of the Voice, waiting for Louise and Siesta.

When they arrived they saw a floating Jaune, "It seems you two arrived in time." He smiled and landed. They were surprised by the display that he did. On the platform was a logo of the Arcane University, however, it has a purpose in mind.

"Well, it wasn't much of a challenge, Jaune. I usually wake up earlier, but I have to wake up Ms. Vallière." She bowed.

"Hey! I also woke up earlier!" Louise huffed but Jaune saw through her false bravado but he slides it off.

Jaune raised up his hand, "It's alright. Since today, we'll start with the basic fundamentals of Magic. Now, as you can see on the floor is a symbol that you don't recognize. That is the symbol of the Arcane University, made from some spare ingredients that I have. It makes you two easier to connect to your magicka, especially for you Ms. Tarbes.

For our first lesson, I'll teach you both about the five schools of Magic and a basic spell for you two to practice. Is that clear?"

The two students nodded, "Now, Arcane University Magic is quite different from this world's system. As I saw Guiche and most of the students here, they all need a wand to channel their magicka. However, as I have demonstrated the Arcane University doesn't need wands.

Magicka is the energy within us and magic allows us to manipulate it into various spells.

It only needs three things, imagination, concentration, and raw magicka within the body. Imagination is for you to visualize the type of spell that you are going to use, then concentration is needed for raw magicka to be released outside the body in the form of a spell.

Now, there are five schools of magic, those being Illusion, Destruction, Conjuration, Alteration, and Restoration. Illusion manipulates the brain of those around you. Destruction lets you cast devastating spells that can cause injury and even death. Conjuration lets you summon a creature from Oblivion as an ally. Alteration lets you manipulate every physical aspect of an object. And finally, Restoration which lets you cast healing spells to varying degree of potency.

Today, I'll teach you a simple Destruction magic called, "Flames." It's one of the first spells I've ever known." Jaune then poured magicka from his hands and what came out was a stream of flames. Siesta and Louise were really impressed by the magic and they can't wait to try it out for themselves.

"That is the correct "Flames". You don't need any incantations. Just imagine fire and heat, and release your magicka like a stream of water. Now you two face the wall and point your hand to the wall with an open palm."

They did as they were told, "Now, empty your mind and focus only on two things, fire and the feel of magicka within you. Magicka is in the soul, feel the connection between your soul and your mind."

What the Academy thought her was different for Louise. Willpower is in the body, and loss of willpower can cause a loss of strength. However, as her new instructor said, it needs to be channeled within the soul. This is a far different system from what she is used to. She stared at her hand, thinking of heat, fire, associating it with anger, hatred, and fury.

She then felt a connection to her soul, a power more potent than Willpower. Magicka poured into her, it was gentle yet she can feel the power that it holds. Finally, it surrounded her like an invisible blanket, yet still, she can't cast Flames. She concentrated on her magicka, manipulating it to her will. Suddenly, she felt the power move from her body to her hand, until in her shock and amazement, a stream of flames poured out of her hands.

Louise stopped and stared at her hand for a bit, "Did...I...just do that?" She said. She tried again, concentrating, imagining and channeling the raw magicka within her soul. Again, she felt the connection and manipulated magicka to her will, and again she replicated the spell.

The pinkette stopped again and just stared at her hand until she formed a really wide warm smile of pure accomplishment and jumped repeatedly over and over. She was not just happy. Oh, no. She was ecstatic! "HA HA! I'm a mage! I'M A MAGE!" She shouted on the top of her lungs. "EAT IT ZERBST!"

Siesta, on the other hand, was having a bit of a difficulty. Since she hasn't trained of channeling anything within her, she has no idea how to do it. She constantly tried to close her eyes and tried to make contact with her soul. But there was no flames, nor energy that she can feel. Siesta slumped her soldiers and said, "Maybe, I'm really just a commoner."

Jaune saw this and touched her shoulders, startling her for a bit, "You are stressing yourself, Ms. Tarbes. You must relax your mind for you to have a connection to your soul. Don't stress yourself and do it again. Don't worry, I'll guide you."

Siesta went into position again, but this time, more relaxed. "Now, focus deep within you and take deep breaths." She did what she told and focused on her soul. "Don't look for your soul. Feel it and you will find a connection." Instead of gripping and looking for her soul, this time she let her mind wander for a short while until she felt the connection of both mind and soul.

Magicka then poured into her and she felt the energy wrapping around her. She tried to move it and she was successful. Her hands produced a stream of flames and gasped as she saw the result of her work, covering her mouth with her free hand. "I'm...a...mage?" She stood in disbelief and what she did. She tried again, with the instructions Jaune told her and again it produced the same result, a stream of flames pouring out of her hands.

Jaune smiled as he saw two new students getting excited about magic. His first reaction was similar to the two, albeit he did it when he was escaping from Helgen. This is why he chose to still be an Archmage, it's the achievements of the students that make him smile inside.

Unexpectedly, Louise dashed into him, almost rivaling Ruby in terms of speed and hugged him very tightly, "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyoouuu! Thanks to you, I'm a mage now!" Jaune patted her head like he did to his little sisters back at Remnant. " _Apparently, this stuck up girl has a cute side._ " He thought while smiling.

Siesta just to the sky and kept saying, "I'm a mage.." over and over like a mantra. Until she smiled widely and shouted, "I'M A MAGE!" while laughing. She never thought that in her life she can cast a single spell! She was a commoner, but how? That is what she is constantly asking on her mind but at this time, she is just enjoying the hell out of her new power.

Jaune clapped his hands, "Now that you two know how to cast flames. Cast it twenty times over and over until your magicka reserves are empty."

"Wait, won't we tire out?" Louise asked him innocently.

Jaune shook his head, "You won't. Magicka doesn't need stamina, and you would regain your magicka back in no time because the source of all of it is the Sun. However, since you two are novices, you would easily tire yourself out since it needs constant concentration. Now, do it twenty times, I'll just get my stuff from the Laboratory and do my work here while observing both of you."

Jaune left them for themselves for awhile, while the two just enjoyed the new power that they have. While Jaune was gone Kirche and Tabitha, together with their familiars, saw the two cast their new spells repeatedly against the wall. First, they just stood there in disbelief that now Louise can now cast a spell, and what further shocked them was that a commoner now can cast a spell! This is wrong on so many levels!

"Zero!" Kirche called to her, but Louise had a shit eating grin on her face.

"Ha! Now, I'm not a "Zero" Zerbst! I'm a real mage!" She proudly said to herself.

"Yay, congratulations." She said with a straight face. She then pointed at Siesta, "Look! A commoner can cast a spell!"

"So? This is the Arcane University magic, not Brimir's so it is okay that she can cast a spell in a different way." Louise answered for her as she cast it again, just like what Jaune told her to do.

"Well, I think the Arcane University magic is more inferior compared to ours." Kirche smiled and casts Flame Burst, which puts their spell to shame. Flames don't compare to the amount of fire that Flame Burst can produce.

What the redhead didn't know was Jaune was standing behind them as he grabbed his things quickly from the laboratory and was quite annoyed that Kirche made that comment about his magic, "Inferior, Ms. Zerbst?"

Kirche jumped in surprised to see the Archmage floating his basket to a nearby table, "Inferior? To what aspect of what I teach is exactly inferior, Ms. Zerbst?" He asked her.

"W-well.." She stammered, "A commoner can cast a spell! That's what makes it inferior."

"Inferior? You are from Germania, Zerbst." Louise answered for him. "A country where a noble's title can be bought by money."

"And to add Ms. Zerbst. I have been told many times that Magic in itself is inferior." Jaune smiled as he remembered the Nords of Skyrim, "Saying that brute strength can outmatch magic. But magic is volatile, Ms. Zerbst. What I teach isn't just a parlor trick to a kid's party. My magic can kill, manipulate one's mind, it can even be used to summon creatures just like what I did when I first arrived here."

They were surprised to hear that magic in this sense as it is illegal in the laws of Tristain, "For example, a spell in the School of Illusion called "Frenzy". That specific spell would force a person to fight anyone that he or she can see for a minute. Also, a spell called Calm is the complete opposite of Frenzy, it would make one stop fighting for a minute. So, Ms. Zerbst, can your magic system do that?"

"W-well...potions do..." She stammered.

"Potions? Well, our potions don't have that effect, instead, our potions heal, replenish magicka and stamina, cure disease but it can also be used to poison someone to a varying degree. And Ms. Zerbst, I know how to create those poisons." He smirked.

Kirche had a shocked face plastered on her face, seeing the seductress and confidence Kirche made Jaune laughed, "It's not like I'm going to poison you! I only did those to master my Alchemy, which is the last thing that I mastered in my studies. But I don't make poisons anymore since it's illegal in my home. You should have seen the look on your face!"

Louise also laughed while Siesta on the far side of the field giggled. Tabitha who is just observing everything on her back turned her back on Kirche and also giggled. Seeing this, Kirche's face went red with embarrassment, "Y-you..!"

Jaune then raised his hand, "Please, I meant no harm." He smiled, "So if you don't mind, I have two students who are eager to train and a portal to make."

That night, Siesta and Louise are exhausted but Jaune invited them to a dinner in his room. He never got to visit the library as he was busy training them and doing alchemy, and he also forgot the fact that he can't read their language. "Since you two have already had enough time to get immersed in magicka, I will teach you how to summon a familiar."

When the two heard of it, they dropped their utensils, "A familiar?!" Louise shouted.

"Yes, but different from what I have seen. This is only a temporary familiar that would aid you in battle if you summon them. Because from what I have seen, the familiars here are permanent. But that would also be the introduction to Conjuration for the both of you."

The two were absolutely excited for tomorrow. They can already cast a spell, but Magic just seems to interest them as it is fascinating in its own right. When the kitchen staff and almost all of the servants in the Academy known that Siesta can cast a spell, she was cheered on by everyone. The servants also wished to practice this new magic that commoners can apparently do.

Jaune has shown a welcome to these sentiments as he sees that magic can be used by all to help in their daily needs and help them defend themselves from bandits or others who seek to advantage their vulnerable positions. His progress in making the Oblivion Gate is still in the development phase, and he speculated that he would stay here in weeks.

That would be detrimental to the Empire, without him, chaos would ensue, Alinor might rebel and start an uprising. He needs to go back there and crush any possibilities of an uprising in the Summerset Isles. He would return as the Emperor of Tamriel and none shall doubt his rule over the people and Tamriel.

* * *

...and done! I actually did this before the 20th chapter of Emperor of Tamriel but it got a delay since ideas weren't coming through my head. Chapters in this story might also be released from 2-3 weeks since university.

I hope this chapter suffices to your liking dear readers! Comments, suggestions, and constructive criticisms are always welcome! Leave a review or give me a pm if you like, since it really helps to have direct reader feedback. And thank you for taking the time to read this fanfic, dear readers!


	5. Four

Four: The Eternal Dragon Through the Heavy Winds of Tristain

* * *

Pyrrha was pacing around their room back at the White-Gold Tower. Jaune has disappeared. Again. Now in Tamriel. She thought of why does this happen to him all the time! She has him now, and just weeks of spending time with him, training her combat and magical skills and now he is gone? Again?

Her reaction when Brelyna announced the Emperor's disappearance was fury and anger to those who are responsible...being no one. Everyone came up with theories on how he disappeared, saying that he was a Dwemer in disguise, his unethical experiments, while some even speculated that the Dark Brotherhood had returned once again.

Team RWBY and NPR tried to help Brelyna in the first days of his disappearance, searching all over the Arcane University, even the Imperial City. However, their efforts bear no fruit. It was very familiar with what had happened to Jaune back in Remnant. He disappeared, they find him, and they find absolutely nothing or no clue. The resemblance was uncanny to them.

Due to their desperation, Nora even threatened to bulldoze the university over. Which Guildmaster Lydia didn't take lightly and ordered Imperial Dragon Regiment troops to occupy the Arcane University. The Empire still has authority, and order is still in place. But there are rumors in the Elder Council that a Thalmor uprising might happen in the Summerset Isles.

They tried to contact Serana, but she couldn't find them for the first days. The mood, however, wasn't the same as back when he disappeared in Remnant. They were now optimistic that magic can track down Jaune. One night, Serana, along with Archmage J'zargo, Harbinger Aela, and Guildmaster Lydia, came to their room.

They rose up immediately, "Where's Jaune?" Ruby asked immediately, her eyes dead set on Serana.

"Want to get straight to the point, huh?" Aela answered as she sat on one chair. "Jaune is in a different world." She said casually.

"WHAT?!" Team RWBY and NPR immediately shouted. "Another World?!" Pyrrha added, "How?!"

"Because he contacted me from there telepathically." Serana interjected, "He said that he was teleported by this girl named "Louise Vallière" who performed a summoning spell to the point of summoning Jaune." She began, "He then told me that he was in a continent called "Halkegenia", and he's not in Nirn."

Nora gritted her teeth, "Louise Vallière! So that's the person who kidnapped Jaune-Jaune?! Where is she?!" She demanded.

"Didn't a mention that he isn't in Nirn?" Serana deadpanned as she raised her eyebrows. "Look, I'm worried as you all you do. I miss him so damn much." She closed her eyes, "I inform the Elder Council of what happened but they didn't believe me. I guess old wounds never died out." She chuckled grimly.

"So...what now?" Yang asked them.

J'zargo then stepped forward and smiled, "Since you are Jaune's friends, you will help us find him. Helping together also helps J'zargo and his friends. This can also serve as training to you, young mages."

"But how will we find Jaune if he isn't here in the first place?" Blake asked as she crossed her arms in skepticism.

"That's...a good question. Serana, can we replicate Jaune project, but this time to him?" The Khajiit turned to Serana but she shook her head.

"I know the ingredients as I was his assistant. Too bad I was still in his office doing some paperwork on the day that he disappeared. And no, we cannot replicate it. An Elder Scroll is one key tool to his Oblivion Gate."

"But aren't there many Elder Scrolls?" Ren spoke up.

"There are many but they are unique to each other. We can't just another Elder Scroll as the Elder Scroll that Jaune has can bend time and space. Other Elder Scrolls predict the future, or locate magical artifacts. So, no we can't use that. We also can't use the Cathedral since Refined Aetherium is rare. The only way that we can track him down is Alchemy...and..." Serana groaned in frustration as she remembered something.

"...and?" Pyrrha said, waiting for an answer as now she is impatient.

"My mother...She is the one who knows these things." And everyone in the room collectively groaned as they know the attitude of her mother. "But...she is the only one who can help us."

* * *

Back at the Tristain Academy of Magic, Jaune was casually recording his days here as he requested for an inkwell and paper, which the Academy provided. Everything that he observed, he recorded it as he was fascinated by their history and how this society works. And how he was treated and his current reflections to himself.

* * *

 _10th of Sun's Dusk, 5E 5_

 _From my observations, the society of Tristain is a lot different than the Empire. However, it has some similarities with the First Era and Second Era Dunmer and Altmer societies, those being that their society works in Magocratic Monarchy. Those who can't cast magic are called "Commoners" while those who can are the "Nobility". The right to rule and title are only granted if you are part of the Nobility._

 _Germania, however, is the only exception. As I talked to a person named "Kirche von Anhalt Zerbst" which is quite long, even to Remnant standards, is that their society is similar to us. Those who have more influence or power or automatically in the Nobility._

 _However, it is in their system of magic. Their system relies on enchantment and wands to tap into their "Willpower", an alternative to Magicka. And the said Willpower can't be tapped by the Commoners. Meaning that the knowledge of magic is a closely guarded secret to the nobility. Whether they are used to oppress or to save lives, I can't tell. As I have only stayed here for nearly a week._

 _I have trained two of the natives here in Tristain, one noblewoman and one servant on this School of Magic that I'm staying on. The noblewoman is named, "Louise Vallière" and the servant is named, "Siesta Tarbes"._ _Both are successful in terms of the School of Destruction, they can cast spells easily as any citizen of Tamriel would have._

 _I also thought them Conjuration, which is one of the most difficult schools of Magic. And as I expect, it is hard for them to imagine pull something out of Oblivion and into this mortal realm. I explained to them that Conjuration needs more magicka than usual and you need to call someone from another plane. It's like their summoning spell, albeit ours is more versatile and handy in situations which theirs isn't._

 _By the end of this week, they learned three spells. Flame, Sparks, and Healing. The student populace was amazed by what I thought them, by how my system of magic was far different for them. The instructors of this school, however, were not pleased._

 _They openly seek to debase on how unethical I was to teach these two young students the gift of magic, that a commoner isn't allowed to wield that kind of power. Personally, I think that their tone reminds me of the Schnee Dust Company in a way, or Mannimarco in their tone of wielding Dust or Magic. Them treating Dust or Magic as a closely guarded monopoly._

 _Once, an instructor named "Guiteau" challenged me to a duel. I politely refused and kindly ask for him to leave. However, he didn't accept my offer and pointed his wand directly at me. To avoid the pointlessness of the duel, I simply cast a calm spell on him and I asked him to leave, so he left._

 _Everyone was shocked by the spell that I did, but I just shrugged and continued to teach them, without paying the impressed and shocked looks of the students and teachers._

 _However, I'm especially impressed with Louise and her eagerness to learn spells. It makes me proud as an Archmage! The sense of hunger for knowledge in her eyes is wonderful yet at the same time, I can't help but feel a sense of void in her. I must investigate this further as I can sense that she has the potential of a great mage._

 _Many of the servants in this School, including even some nobles like Mr. Gramont and Ms. Zerbst wanted me to teach them my magic. However, I politely explained to them that I can only pay attention to two students since I also have work to do. Some were hesitant, some downcasted, some even tried to force me. But I promised them that once a portal was opened to Tamriel, I can teach them._

 _Well, after I manage the Empire again. I will gladly enroll them in the Arcane University, as I can see they all have the interest. It is up to them if they will continue the endeavor to become a master mage of the school of their choosing._

 _I went to their library this night and asked a book about their history. A certain person named, Ms. Longueville helped me find the booking that I'm seeking. But, I'm not surprised that when I tried to read their book, I cannot understand a single thing. I can talk to them quite normally, however, I can't read any of their texts._

 _Ms. Longueville said that I used a language called, "Albionian", and she gave me a copy of their book now titled "The Holy Bible of Brimir". Strange that a religious text that they have serves as their historical background. I'm also interested in learning their language, which she said the name was "Gallian" so that I can let our printing press copy their books and publish it for the people of Tamriel to see._

 _My progress to an Oblivion Gate is going pretty well. I have cut the formula to five Grand Soul Gems, powdered Black Soul Gems, along with a dash of Crimson Nirnroots. I predict that I can anchor the portal to Blackreach, which would be dangerous. However, I can handle the danger of the place as I have handled it years ago._

 _It is a good thing that no one touches my things here, as the Elder Scroll is fragile and can make one insane. I do hope by the end or earlier next week, I can conduct experiments to see if I can even get a magickal signal from the hole in time and space._

 _This time also, I reflected on the time I got to Tamriel. The night before I got teleported to Falkreath was my training with Pyrrha. And after that was my road to becoming an Emperor. The first day, I was bound like I'm a prisoner who committed a crime, to a world that I didn't hear or know off. Unlike in my first day here in Tristain, I was given access to a laboratory, even treated as part of their Nobility. However, I can argue that Skyrim was at a fragile time during those years, and I can understand their sentiments, even though that that was my way to the chopping board._

 _Though I do not seek greatness further. My time in Beacon, to say the least, was cringy. Well, ask anyone how they view their pasts selves and I swear you will get comments that are either they want to reform what they did or they want to punch or, on some accounts, kill their pasts selves._

 _I can go to the former part. I constantly courted Weiss like she was some sort of a goddess. I never got to tell her how I truly feel, that behind the coldness and the pedestal that she bears, I can see loneliness and sometimes even desperation to live up to her family name. Just like I was. It was nice to see her attitude change when she was with Ruby, and she warmed up, but still being cold to me._

 _I left my home, chasing a stupid dream of becoming a hero. I did, but that's beside the point. Every action has its consequences. Who knows what my family thinks about that? Me leaving the house without even saying goodbye. Stealing our family heirloom, the Crocea Mors. To this day, all I have to say to them is, "I'm sorry."_

 _How I always rejected Pyrrha's help back then, but I can see that she wanted to be a good friend to me. She was a star and she never wanted that title. With her loneliness, she was socially awkward like I was. I honestly had no idea that she was a popular girl! I just wanted friends back then. Friends who I can hang out with and trust wholeheartedly. And I can definitely say that she is one my truest friends._

 _I just hope when I say goodbye to them when I would tell them that I'm leaving Beacon, they would accept it. It was my decision that I've been thinking for years now. I cannot create a perfect world where I can be at Beacon and at the same time run the Empire and the Arcane University. I am a mere human within the mercy of the Divines._

 _I miss Serana and her warm embrace. Her sarcastic and witty one-liners are just a pleasant music to my ears. Her heart full laughs, and sighs when she says something. The way her eyes go wide when she sees something that excites her. The feel of her fangs slowly sucking my blood as she craves it dearly. Even if it is just one week, I miss her soo much. I wish I can hug her, kiss her, cuddle together like we always do. But I'm stuck here._

 _I hope that when I get back home, Serana doesn't tear Ms. Vallière's soul out of her. She can be quite possessive of me, not that I'm complaining._

 _May Akatosh and the Divines guide me in this venture. I trust my will and my loyalty to them. Glory to the Divines, and the people of Tamriel._

 _\- Jaune Arc._

* * *

The Archmage sighed and stretched his back, as he was finished writing his first journal in this realm. He wrote all of his thoughts and transcribed to the paper, which, if enough, he would compile and let Serana read it. However, since the first day, he is confused as to why he wasn't able to contact her via telepathy.

At first, it worked, but now, he thought that something, akin to disturbance, had blocked any communication to Tamriel. He hoped that this wouldn't be the same if he would create the Oblivion Gate. After this, he decided to meditate in the Way of the Voice, as that was his routine before he goes to bed. But before he can even fix his things and meditate, he heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" He shouted.

When the door opened, it was Louise. "Oh, Ms. Vallière! Is there something you need?" But when he looked at her, she had a worried face written all over her. She closed and locked the door immediately as if someone was chasing her. She was carrying a note that was crumpled. The pinkette began to march in his direction.

"It's your fault!" Louise immediately pointed at Jaune.

"Why? Did I do something wrong?" He asked, remaining calm. He quietly folded the paper that he wrote and stood up from his seat.

"Read!" She said, raising the paper in front of his face.

But Jaune only gave a straight face, "Ms. Vallière, I can't read your language." He quickly replied, "Just explain to me what is this?" He pointed.

"My mother is coming here tomorrow!" Louise shouted as she shook the paper in her hand, "She said that she is going to punish you for teaching me your magic! For short, she challenges you in a duel and if you don't accept, you will be executed!"

 _"So, someone reported me? Reminds me of the early Elder Council that I had to manage...and remade to how I see fit."_ He thought. "My brand of magic isn't evil, Ms. Vallière. It's just very different to your realms' magic. And your mother challenging me? That would hinder my progress for my project! I refuse to accept. Dueling like this isn't worth anyone's time." The Archmage ranted.

Louise just sighed in frustration, tugging her hair, "You don't understand. You can't refuse a duel from my mother! She is one of the highest-ranking nobles of Tristain!"

Jaune sighed, "Then what would happen if I refuse? Let me guess? Execution?" Louise stood in silence and to her surprise, he smirked and nodded. He closed his eyes and caressed his chin, "Ms. Vallière, I escaped an execution before. Why do you think that I wouldn't escape this one?"

Louise stood there dumbfounded, "Y-you are a criminal this entire time?!" She shouted.

The Archmage laughed, "I wasn't! I got arrested at an unfortunate time and a misunderstanding. That was six years ago, and they let me go after that. The ruling Military Governor of Skyrim, General Tullius, even recognized it as such. I was just strolling and suddenly they arrested me." Jaune then cleared his throat and continued,

"My point is this, I still have to get back home in one piece. Even though that I'm teaching you two, it doesn't mean that I'll stay here forever! I have a University and friends to go back to, for crying out loud! No! Not in any way would I accept this offer of utter nonsense!"

Louise sighed and shook her head, "You don't understand. If my mother challenges anyone who refuses, she would force them to. In her time when she was a knight in the Manticore Corps, she has been known to strike fear in opponents." She said sadly as if serving as a warning to Jaune.

"One time when a noble named Burgundy dumped my sister Éléonore. My mother came to his chateau and challenged him to a duel. Of course, the bastard knew who my mother was and refused to go with it. But my mother destroyed his entire estate by refusing to. The palace didn't even bat an eye of her as always, the palace was on her side.

Her control of magic was beyond imaginable that if even a word spreads in Germania that my mother is coming, they would abandon their posts and ran to the nearest city. No one can defeat her, not even an entire army. Only Void Mages or Elves can."

Jaune then spoke up, "By the tone and the way you describe your mother's achievements, it's almost as if you admire her. But at the same time, I can also see that you fear her."

Louise was surprised by Jaune's intuition, but she smiled sadly, "You're right, at least. I admire my mother. I admire her to the point that I fear her. There are times when she wears her armor, just to scare me, to get me back in line." She sighed, she decided to speak up but she still thinks that he didn't trust the Archmage enough.

The Archmage thought for a while and then he spoke up, "Then if this is a duel, what is at stake? What does she demand from me?"

"That I go back home and quit the Academy, altogether. And vow that you will never use your magic again."

Jaune stood up upon hearing it, "That is simply absurd!" He tried to force out his rage, but he just sighed in frustration and massaged his forehead, "Fine, I accept this stupid thing. However, I expect something in return. This time, I'm not a hero. I'm just an Archmage who wants to go home. And this duel would take precious time, even if it lasts just a minute."

* * *

The news of the duel was so abrupt that it spread like wildfire immediately throughout the Academy. If some students didn't get the memo, carriages that are adorned with gold and fabric, troops that are marching and griffins flying towards the school was already a dead giveaway. The Royal Family is here to come, unannounced.

Of course, the Staff of the Academy knew this. They saw that Jaune's magic was otherwise powerful yet unbrimiric in nature. And they decided to contact someone who is powerful enough to put this heathen in place. Karin of the Heavy Wind, Louise's mother.

Surprisingly, Colbert opposed to this idea. While he didn't agree with Jaune teaching his student about a different brand of magic, he didn't think that it was right for that they would conspire against him. But nonetheless, his objections are met with a blind eye and even the Headmaster is okay with this decision, despite his attitude of hating any commands from the Palace. Colbert was surprised by how indecisive and out of character, Headmaster Osmond acted.

They told the Palace that Jaune Arc acted on the grounds of mind control, which is illegal in Tristanian Law. Also, he practiced necromancy and corrupted the young Vallière for teaching her dark magic. That Louise summoned a demon that needs to be purged by the full might of the Tristanian Military. The palace acted quickly and inform duchess Vallière of the incident, which she acted in fury and rage, none had seen before.

Her husband, Duke Vallière was utterly terrified when she saw her wife like this. She was almost a demonic soldier that Brimir sent from Heaven, striking down any foe with her might with a quick and easy victory. The sisters too were angry who this "Jaune Arc" was.

Éléonore, like her mother, acted in fury and pacing in the house, like Louise was being seduced by evil. Except for Cattleya, who saw the news as more of an exaggerated tone on who Louise summoned but she wanted to see her little sister, nonetheless.

But in the Royal Palace, one woman thought that this action was all absurd and the report of the Academy was completely juxtaposing Jaune Arc and a demon. Her name was Henrietta de Tristain. Of course, she has no power as a princess. Her mother, Marianne, commanded this expedition and the Princess was there as her representative.

While the Tristanian Military was entering school grounds, Jaune Arc was still in his room, simply reading the "historical" book of Brimir to further understand their culture and what made them act like this in the first place. He wanted to ease the tensions, searching for a way to talk rather than force. However, he also wanted to know how to counteract their magic and make the tide of the battle to his favor, if force was the only way out of this ordeal.

Opposite to her, Louise sat, waiting nervously for her mother to arrive. She was sweating profusely, shaking visibly as she feared her mother's wrath. She then looked at Jaune and she was surprised that he was calm and collected. His attention focused on the book that he is reading, not brandishing a weapon or enhancing his skills to further gain the edge of combat.

"Aren't you nervous that my mother is coming?" Louise asked him.

"Nervous? I fought two wars in my lifetime, Ms. Vallière." He casually flipped the page to the next chapter.

Louise was about to speak up, but she heard a scream to her left. She looked at it and saw Siesta suddenly barging into the room. As she approached she panted out of exhaustion then spoke, "Mr. Arc! You don't have to do this! Karin the Heavy Wind is too powerful for you!"

He just turned his eyes to Siesta, "So are you saying that I should just give up my magic? Is that what you're implying?" He said with disdain.

Siesta was surprised by the tone of his voice. She knew that he was gentle, almost like a prince from a fairy tale. But she can see that this magic is something that he holds dear, "No...I..." She stammered.

"I will not give up what I practice." Jaune said firmly as he closed his book, "Even if I am to fight to the death, I will not give in. I will defend my Arcane University as its Archmage."

He then stood up and kept his eyes on the book, "Of course, I won't underestimate who Louise' mother is. She told me that she is one, if not, the strongest mage that Tristain can offer. It is not to be taken lightly. Unfortunately, I don't have any time to study who she really is.

To defeat an enemy, one must know what or who the enemy is. What is their interest? How do they react in a certain situation? How can they handle pressure or stress? How do they use their weapon? What are the advantages and disadvantages of their weapon? You see, Ms. Tarbes, a battle is won before it can even begin." Jaune closed the book and gently laid it on the table. He then looked out the window and placed his hands on his back.

"However, this time, we are unknowns. Some of this school's faculty might have reported my abilities for her to gain a more strategic advantage. But I also have spells and abilities hidden to surprise anyone who dares challenge me to a fight. But I also don't know her abilities, the full extent of Halkegenian magic is unknown to me. So this duel, even though that I think it is a waste of my time, can be an interesting experience."

"Mr. Arc..." Siesta said worryingly. This was fast. Too fast. Just a week of him staying here provoke the Palace to act. Jaune wasn't evil! He was charming, gentle, kind to the commoners! But she now saw an analytical and a warrior side of Jaune, shaped through the razor-sharp mountains of a land they never stepped foot on.

They then saw the soldiers of the Royal Family entering the school premises, along with the Griffins that flew to the sky, which impressed Jaune to a degree. But then he saw a creature that was really extraordinary. It has a lion's head and body, with wings like that of a dragon, and a tail akin to scorpion's tail.

"Mother..." Louise muttered in fear.

She saw her mother still on her clothes. Her purple dress that defined Tristainian Nobility at its height. And on her waist was her Wandsword that further strikes fear on the young pinkette. Her face, calm and cold like the wind but was ready to strike down at any moment.

While the Siesta and Louise saw Karin in fear, Jaune was impressed that such a creature can even exist. He saw gryphons being used by the Thalmor when they invaded Summerset Isles, but it was no match to the ferocity of the Dragons. The creature that Karin rode however impressed the Archmage. But with the size of the creature, he doubts that if it can even defeat a single dragon.

Someone then knocked the door, as the two were too nervous to even open it, Jaune turned to the door and opened it. Once he opened it, a purple hooded stranger then entered the room. "Who are you?" Jaune asked immediately but stood his magicka on guard.

The stranger then removed her hood and spoke, "It's been a long time, Louise Vallière." She smiled

"Princess?!" Louise shouted and gasped. When Siesta saw who it was, she immediately bowed, so too does Louise. However, Jaune never bowed as he has no idea who this princess is.

"Please rise." She smiled at the two. "I have no intentions of punishing you, Louise. I'm just here to clarify things."

"But-!"

"And while I'm here, call me Henrietta." She smiled warmly to the pinkette. "So please, don't be nervous."

Louise and Siesta rose up, grateful for the mercy of the princess. Henrietta then turned to Jaune who was still observing them with interest. Then she looked at him. The ruffled blonde hair, the sapphire blue eyes that stared into her, she stuttered, "W-Wales?"

Jaune just raised his eyebrows, "I'm sorry but Wales who, Your Highness?"

"I-I'm sorry! It's just that you look almost exactly like him." She blushed, "But I digress. Let me guess, you are from the reports called "Jaune Arc"?"

The Archmage bowed slightly, "Indeed. My name is Jaune Arc, the Archmage of the Arcane University of Tamriel. I was "summoned" or you can say teleported here by Ms. Vallière while I'm on my way to the Lustratorium of my University."

"Wait...you're an Archmage?" Henrietta gasped.

The Archmage nodded, "That's why I teach Ms. Tarbes and Ms. Vallière my magic. Both of them have an eagerness to learn magic in Tamriel System. I'm not teaching them evil magic, I assure you. My brand of magic, compared to your system, is to defend one's self and to further enhance one's mental abilities and benefit them to their everyday lives."

Henrietta nodded and sighed, "To be honest with you, I..I'm opposed to this...turn of events. I knew from the start that this was just an exaggeration. But my mother commanded it such with renewed vigor. She even sent some Tristanian troops with me. I honestly think that this is just absurd." She massaged her forehead.

"Thank you for sharing my sentiment." Jaune smiled kindly, "So you're a princess?"

"Yes." Henrietta smiled, "Why?"

"Nothing. I just find that you, being a regal princess, interesting that you know quite a bit about stealth and sneaking."

"H-How did you find out?" She asked him as he casually noticed her line of expertise.

"A princess obviously needs an escort of sorts. And by the way you hid with your cloak earlier, you were hiding from someone. An assassin? A suitor? Or maybe...your own guards?"

"I-I..." She stammered. His observation was on point.

"Your Highness. Please return to your guards as they may suspect further action from me. In the point of view of the Staff and Louise's Mother, I am a demon that kidnapped their daughter. We need not further escalate this situation, did we?"

"Y-Yes, that would be best." Henrietta then wore her hood back and immediately left off.

Jaune then turned to them, surprised that he just casually talked with the Princess of all people, "Come on. We better not disappoint the audience down there. They expect a throw down and a good show after all." He smirked but he doesn't want this. He decided to go with a diplomatic approach first. And if diplomacy crumbles, he will let them take the first hit.

* * *

Karin was a kind mother. She taught her daughters to be resilient at all times. "Rule of Steel" comes to mind when she taught them that. Like steel, they should be resilient, stainless through time, and tough from any abuse or challenges. Like steel, they can be forged like a sharp blade through experience and time.

Even though she knew that her daughters feared her, she knew it was a right tool for them. Halkegenia isn't a forgiving world. Constant wars being declared at a moments notice, with them, the Nobility, being in the forefront to attack or defend. Friends dying left and right, them away from the pleasures of their secluded home. She knew it. She experienced it. And she never wanted her daughters to feel what she felt back then.

Once she got the word that Louise summons a demon in human form, she acted quickly. Not hesitating for anything or clarification, just to save her daughter. She can be quite overprotective of her daughters, a testament to maternal feelings. However, she also didn't restrain herself from punishing them, with her showing absolute discipline when she needs too.

She waited patiently, while the Gryphon Knights stall behind her. Cardinal Marzin is even here to witness the heathen that had caused much of the panic in the palace for days prior. The Cardinal was surprised that the Princess suddenly appeared out of nowhere and just gave him a smile which the Cardinal didn't take lightly and sighed.

Éléonore and Cattleya, along with their father Centurion was there. Éléonore was visibly getting impatient as time goes by but Cattleya just wore her calm smile. The whole school Staff was also there, as this is a fight they aren't going to miss.

They then saw a figure from the distance. A blonde hair man, wearing a blue robe and a large red diamond amulet. On his back was a gigantic staff that has a large blue crystalline orb on the top. His attention was the Holy Book of Brimir while walking towards her general direction and beside him was Louise Vallière, clearly sweating profusely in nervousness.

"Louise!" Her mother shouted. Her face contorted in anger and her grip on her weapon tighter.

"M-mother!" She stood in attention.

There was silence everywhere as tension was high to the man beside Louise. He gently closed the book when he saw the stares that were upon him. Of course, he is doing this for a show. He acted surprised and was taken aback, "Oh I'm sorry, I did notice you all there. I was immersed reading this book. Where was I again, Ms. Vallière."

"You..." Karin seethed as she marched toward Jaune. Karin quickly used her Wandsword to drag Louise to Cattleya, for her to personally face this demon who even dared to read the sacred book. "You're Jaune Arc?" She asked, pointing her Wandsword at him.

The Archmage nodded calmly, "Yes, my name is Jaune Arc, The Archmage of Arcane University. It's finally good to see the parent of the one who teleported me here." He nonchalantly said as he grabs his Staff of Magnus from his back.

"Archmage? You've been teaching my daughter nothing but evil magic! Elvish magic!" She shouted, "You dare taint our family with demonic magic?!"

"I assure you that I haven't taught your daughter that kind of forbidden magic." He commented which resulted in some of the professors scoffing at his answer. "I only taught her basic Destruction magic which are Flames, Frostbite and Healing. I have taught her Conjuration, however, she didn't get the hang of it as Conjuration is one of the hardest schools of Tamrielan Magic."

"Shut your mouth, Heathen!" Cardinal Marzin spoke up, "You even taught a commoner magic which is forbidden according to Lord Brimir!"

Jaune again nodded in understanding, "I admit that I have broken a law regarding that, as I have read your precious book in Albionian. However, I only taught her magic for her to have it as a self-defense mechanism. If the Professors haven't informed you," The School Staff widened their eyes as they just realized Jaune knew that they conspired against him.

"Ms. Tarbes was challenged to a duel she didn't want. Let's just say that that incident wasn't a duel, it was murder. She did a single mistake, and a man named Mr. Gramont challenged her, even though she has no means to fight against him. She is weak, or have any training. Even if she was given a weapon, she didn't pick it up and instead cried. No one took action. Mind you. No professors, no students. None. All of them just watched.

And as I have read in your book, the Nobility is there to defend the Commoners. I am a noble in my land, and therefore, I chose to train her. I acted in accordance with your law and I defended a commoner."

Henrietta could see the brilliance of the mind of Jaune, she envied how he misdirected the argument to his favor and even used their law as a weapon to his arsenal. It almost seems scary.

"That doesn't explain why you taught my daughter your demonic magic!" Karin screamed at him, preparing her spell to kill him.

Jaune held up his left palm, "Please, I'm not here to be hostile. I only taught her as an exchange to my enslavement. You see, she teleported me when I was doing my experiment in the Arcane University. However, Ms. Vallière summoned me, to be her familiar. Of course, as a human being and an Archmage, I refused. Instead, I offered her a proposition. I will teach her magic in exchange for my enslavement.

She has demonstrated that she can only do one spell in your system of magic, that is "Explosion". In the following days I trained her to manipulate Magicka, and in fact, I can tell that she excels in my brand of magic. In your system, she is deadlocked to one spell. But in mine, she can set things on fire, freeze things to her liking, even heal herself from injuries. I'm proud of her aptitude. Now, does that seem demonic to you?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Are you saying that our magic is inferior to yours?" Cardinal Marzin accused him.

Jaune shook his head, "No. In fact, I'm actually quite interested in your magic. If I have time, I want to learn it myself. But my mission is to open a portal to my home, Tamriel. And now that it seems that I'm not welcome here, it is my top priority to do so. I'm still interested to learn your magic if that happens." He smiled sadly.

Karin then raised her Wandsword to point in his head, together with the Gryphon Knights aiming their wands at him. Her manticore, Gandora, roared and pointed her stinger at him. "Enough of this talk! I demand that you stop teaching my daughter and stop your demonic practices! In my eyes, you are a demon. Nothing more." She seethed to him.

Jaune cursed himself internally, his plan had failed, seeing that Karin was determined to kill him. He put up a straight face and directly glared at her eyes, "As an Archmage I refuse. I hoped that we could've just talked like adults that we are and put an end to this unnecessary show of force. But I guess my hopes are now gone. So what're the rules of the duel then?" He told straight to the face of Karin.

"The winner gets to decide the fate of the loser. Familiars are allowed." Karin said to him.

Louise was alarmed by this, she was going to shout by Éléonore held her firm.

 _Oh boy._ Jaune said internally. "Fine I accept. But why don't we reintroduce ourselves? It's all I ask. We have to put a grand show to the audience who are watching after all and they should know who are we." He smirked.

Karin scoffed, "Fine." She signaled the Gryphon Knights that the duel would now start. Jaune walked to the other end of the makeshift Arena as everyone watched in silence as a bloodbath was about to begin.

Jaune gestured to her that she should first introduce herself, "My name is Karin Desiree, Duchess of the House of Vallière!" Her voice resonated and everyone cheered for her, as they know there is no way that this Archmage is going to win.

The Archmage then slammed his Staff of Magnus to the ground. In his soul, he activated his aura and he infused his voice with the Thu'um. "I am Jaune Arc, The Archmage of the Arcane University, and the Emperor of the Empire of Tamriel!" He shouted and to everyone's surprise, the ground actually shook to the power of his voice. They could feel the power that was emanating from the man and it was much more than the duel with Guiche.

Karin, however, wasn't intimated by this as she just considers this a "party trick". She charged up her willpower and cast Tornado immediately. The audience was amazed that now they are witnessing the legend of Karin the High Wind. She immediately then dashed towards Jaune.

Jaune, to counter this threat, infused his voice with the Thu'um and shouted, " **_FUS - RO - DAH !_** " Seeing this Karin dodged the Thu'um but her Cyclone was negated. She dashed again towards his direction but Jaune cast the Enhanced Fireball spell to her direction. It exploded near her and she stumbled back quite a bit.

"Gandora! Hold him!" Karin commanded to her Manticore. The Manticore flew to his direction but Jaune immediately Conjured two Xivilai to aid him in battle. The Xivilai towered the humans and Karin was shocked that he summoned two familiars out of nowhere.

The two Xivilai cast Thunderbolt to the Manticore repeatedly, which it dodged constantly. But it harassed it to the point that the Manticore was showing signs of exhaustion. These Xivilai are inhuman forces of Mehrunes Dagon, and only an organized force can defeat them. Seeing this, Jaune cast Dragonhide to himself to protect himself further.

Karin charged at Jaune but he conjured a Bound Sword from Oblivion and deflected her strike. Using her quick maneuvers she strikes every vital point that has an opening, the groin, torso, and head. But every time she strikes, it was deflected by Jaune. He did admit that she was very quick, faster than Weiss' strikes with a rapier.

She gave him a flurry of quick and fatal stabs. And Jaune's defense was quickly faltering, but his Aura protected him. He was successful at first but when she stabs his torso, but he jumped back to gain more ground.

The Heavy Wind then strikes Jaune with Vaccum Blades. This he did not expect. He casts Greater Ward, however, to his shock, the blades broke the ward. The blades then hit the Dragonhide and thankfully it absorbed the spell. Jaune floated back and used his Staff of Magnus to siphon her Willpower.

She rolled to the side to dodge the beam of the Staff. He then realized something, her attacks might not be that fast but it does pack a punch in each hit. Also, she was very fast in her maneuvering. Seeing this, Jaune shouted " **_TIID - KLO - UL !_** " Time slowed to a crawl to everyone but to Jaune, time was normal.

She was much faster than him, that he can assess. He was quick, his reflexes toned to the field of battle, but hers were much faster. But he would use her speed against herself. He can see a midpoint, a breakage of reaction time, that would easily make this duel his victory.

He observed that she would do anything to strike the enemy down. It was like a battering ram through a gate. But there is one disadvantage with that kind of fighting style. It would exhaust someone in a short time. He planed a strategy that is easy to do, while she dashed, he would use his runes. And since time on her end was slower, she would not have the correct time to react. That would dismantle her armor of speed, completely bare for him to exploit.

She dashed but time was slow to her. Jaune then casts a Lightning Rune spell on the ground. Before she could even react, the Lightning Rune exploded on her feet, electrocuting her. She felt the energy run through her and she screamed in pain.

But this wasn't over, she dashed on the side but again, Jaune now casts a frost rune spell. Again, she didn't notice it at this time, he was the one who is faster. It exploded again, crippling her stamina further. She screamed again, as she cannot maneuver between her dashes.

She knelt to the ground and planted her sword on it. She gritted her teeth on how he outwitted her. Karin looked at her manticore and was shocked to see her familiar lying on the ground, defeated by the inhuman summons of Jaune. However, she wasn't going to give up. Not here. Not now. She will save her daughter from this foul demon.

She charged up her Willpower and then she shouted, "CYCLONE!" Everyone gasps as the Heavy Wind now cast her signature move. A gust of wind formed from the center of the arena and a huge tornado appeared out of nowhere! Vacuum Blades formed the gusts of wind that she saw earlier, even Jaune couldn't deflect.

The Archmage just smirked and time made itself whole again. The Vacuum Blades cut down the Xivilai but not Jaune. His dragonhide was still absorbing the spell, but he knew time is running out and the Dragonhide would be gone. So, he gathered up his Thu'um from his soul and shouted, " **_VEN - GAAR - NOS !_** "

Another huge cyclone, to the shock of everyone, appeared again! This time from the Archmage! The Cyclones hit each other and due to the sheer force the two spells made, it negated each other and soon the Cyclones were gone. The force of the two cyclones sending huge gusts of wind everywhere.

Karin stared at where the cyclone was. She was horrified that person in front of her can defeat her! But no, she wasn't going to give up. This time, the battle would be up close and personal. However, Jaune now wanted to end this fight. He gathered his Thu'um again and shouted " **_ZUN - HAAL - VIK_** ** _!_** "

As now Karin has nowhere her stamina earlier, and her willpower drained, she can't dodge the oncoming Thu'um. The Thu'um hit her and she was shocked that her weapon was out of her hands. She was going to retrieve it but the Archmage just used his Telekinesis to grab the Wandsword to him.

The Archmage then used his Staff of Magnus to further weaken Karin, as he saw that she still have a will to fight. The crackling sound of the beam drowned the grunts of Karin. Now at loss, her life now but an inch to his mercy, she knelt to the ground. She was now weak, no longer have any strength left to fight to the death. She thought that now, she was going to die.

There was silence in the arena. No one spoke as they were speechless by the result. They expected that Karin would floor Jaune, but this wasn't the case. Seeing the once mighty Karin the High Wind, the one who saved Tristain from countless invaders years ago, a hero to the people of Tristain, was now kneeling to the ground, waiting for the Coup de Grace of Jaune. The clear victor of the fight.

They witnessed how powerful Jaune really is. His skill in both combat and magic was outstanding. But his wit made him the victor. Karin was indeed faster than him, but he used his spells and even her own speed to outmaneuver her in just two moves. No one, except for Elvish and Void Mages had defeated Karin in a fight before, and this guy just did.

The Archmage walked silently as he admired the craftsmanship of the Wandsword. He smiled as he remembered Myrtenaster, the signature weapon of Weiss Schnee. Her crush before and now his student at his University. The only thing missing was the Dust Cartridges. Thinking about it, Karin has almost the same fighting style as Weiss. But Karin was far ahead of Weiss in that regard.

He was now in front of Karin, and he planted her sword to the ground. He then placed his Staff of Magnus on his back and raised his right hand. He gathered up enough magicka and he conjured a Bound Sword. The Vallière family stood in shock as they know what is going to happen. Louise was about to intervene but her mother looked at her, her face telling her to stop. She honored the rules of the duel.

Karin then looked up to Jaune, as now he was ready for the Coup de Grace. This was it. This was the end for Karin the High Wind, defeated and dead in the hands of The Archmage of demonic spells and voice magic. She closed her eyes as she waited...and waited..and waited.

She wondered why she isn't dead yet. And she opened her eyes, revealing Jaune's open hand, reaching her. He had a warm genuine smile that was very welcoming from the hostilities earlier. "I am the winner of this duel, and I choose to spare your life. It was never my intention to kill, after all. As this was all just some misunderstanding between two cultures that don't understand each other."

Karin was shocked by his decision. He was supposed to kill her! He wasn't supposed to show mercy! According to the reports, he was this bloodthirsty psychopath who controlled the weather! But her anger blinded her to the truth. She was too adamant to accept any differing opinions from anyone. But now, he showed...kindness?

She took his hand and he pulled her up. But she was too weak to stand now but she felt that energy was being restored to her body. She then saw Jaune casting a healing spell on her and he let her go. And now she can stand on two feet. "There we go! All better!" He gladly said.

She ran to her defeated Manticore and touched its wings. When it grunted, her mouth widened in elation and hugged the familiar. "I specifically ordered my Xivilais to not kill your familiar. Familiars in your magic and point of view, as far as I'm told, have a sacred bond together that can never be severed. Though it is quite ironic that I rejected to be bonded with Louise." He spoke up and chuckled.

Again, silence reigned in the arena. The Cardinal was even surprised that Jaune showed respect to the Familiar Bonds. He began to look at the Professors, whose faces looked like someone close to their heart has just died. Their faces filled with sweat and dread.

The silence broke and when Karin faced him. She looked directly into his eyes, observing him like she did earlier. This is one of the times someone defeated her in combat. She even used one of her strongest spells, but he negated it. She could see within his eyes, that even though that they are different, they are both seasoned warriors.

Now she witnessed his power, she speculated that maybe he is a void mage. But the demonstration of his magic isn't what Brimir taught, it also wasn't the same as the Elves even though it looks similar that the two looks uncanny. He doesn't spout any word to cast, and instead, the attacker would just be surprised what spell would he cast.

His shout magic was the most peculiar of all. She has never faced a person who can cast spells using just a shout, which physically manifests into a spell that is powerful. This was almost void magic, but it isn't. She noticed that he was faster in one shout, then suddenly he pushed physical force, finally, he disarmed her weapon. She even begins to suspect that it is even more powerful than Void Magic.

To the shock of everyone, Karin laughed. She actually laughed! "It's been the first time in years since I have been defeated. You are a great warrior." She smiled, shocking even Jaune.

"Aren't you angry with me earlier?" He asked her disbelievingly.

"I noticed that your magic isn't Elvish, unlike some people here who didn't." She turned her head to the professors, who looked at her nervously in return. "Your magic is unique and my daughter would prove a fine experiment between two magical systems. And your magic intrigues me that it piques my curiosity. And I apologize for my earlier behavior, anger just clouds my mind. I...I can be a little overprotective at times." She sighed.

"It's alright, I know how anger can be a toxic emotion. But nonetheless we have to let it out, otherwise, it may return in the future in a worse form." Jaune answered in return.

"You seem to be wise, despite you being younger than me."

"Thank you, but I don't consider myself wise. I need to learn more, despite what I've achieved." He smiled.

Karin admired this young man's humility. The nobles that she talked to are quite prideful, despite their magical skills being mediocre at best. But this man, this man who defeated her, showed humility in victory rather than pride. She then put her hand forward, "Why don't we start introducing each other, now that we aren't enemies?"

Jaune smiled and gladly took her hand. He felt the callouses on her hand, but still, she gave an elegant grip, "Gladly. I'll give you the honor to go first."

"My name is Karen Désirée de Vallière, Duchess of the House of Vallière." She said and smiled warmly at him. Everyone was just surprised and their jaws are on the ground.

"Then my name is Jaune Arc, the Archmage of the Arcane University and the Emperor of Tamriel." He said as he shook her hand.

Karin let go of her hand, "So...friends? I'd like to talk to you a bit more. But what about your demands?" She sure did. From the short time she had with her, the man just intrigues her, and now came to respect him as a fellow warrior who tested her mettle.

Jaune raised his hand, "It's okay since there is a saying, "Strangers are friends who you haven't met yet." And I've already gained my demand. And despite my time being wasted like this, at least I got a good payoff."

"What is it?" Karin asked but she already knew the answer.

"A friend."

* * *

...and done! This is by far the longest chapter that I did out of any story. A whopping 9074 words! It took like two weeks to make as it got me into thinking on how an interaction between Jaune and Karin would happen. And I think that Karin would respect Jaune in this AU. I got the idea from Mecharic and OmegaDelta regarding the chapter, so shout out to them and a big thank you to you two! Even if I don't talk to you guys, you've been a great help regarding the main idea of this chapter!

Regarding the fight, I know it is quite short, but Jaune at this point doesn't want to fight and decides to deal with it as fast as possible rather than being more theatrical but exhausting in the first place. Practicality, that's the word.

Again, updates would take 3-4 weeks to be updated due to university, I hope you guys understand.

I hope this chapter suffices to your liking dear readers! Comments, suggestions, and constructive criticisms are always welcome! Leave a review or give me a pm if you like, since it really helps to have direct reader feedback. And thank you for taking the time to read this fanfic, dear readers!


	6. Five

Five: Mirrors to Another World

* * *

Back in Tristain, Jaune was having private dinner together with Henrietta and Karin. They were joined together by Louise, in Jaune's room. Siesta was on the side, waiting for any commands. Earlier, Karin informed her family that they ought to be alone with Jaune, together with the Princess, her youngest daughter, and his steward.

Jaune, instead of his simple dinner, was given an extravagant one with three courses. An hors-d'oeuvre called Beef Carpaccio, a main course of Beef Stroganoff Tristain Style, with a spicy aftertaste that certainly leaves an impression to the Nobility. And finally, a classic dessert called Mont Blanc with custard sauce, representing the work of what the school chef can do.

This kinds of dishes were normal for Jaune to eat back when he is at his palace. But he lets it pass this time, seeing that he has guests around. He enjoyed their cuisine, but the Stroganoff was the one that took his taste buds' attention. They have Stroganoff back in Cyrodiil, as it was a dish made in Elsweyr due to the spices they have.

But the spicier kick of this Stroganoff made the dish impeccable. He needs to get this recipe for his chefs back in the Imperial City to make this.

Jaune took another bite of the beef in the main dish, and every time he bites, it almost seems like he was back in the Hall of Valor again. Ohh how he missed his adventures. He cannot speak, the mouth just absorbs every single flavor that the dish has to offer. "This has got to be one of the most version of Stroganoff I have ever eaten." He then turned to Siesta. "Ms. Tarbes, who cooked this? I am just speechless on how tasty this is!"

Siesta blushed and she said timidly, "I was the one who cooked that..."

Jaune widened his eyes, "You? Ms. Tarbes?"

Siesta nodded shyly. Jaune stood immediately upon seeing this and firmly grasped her shoulders. "M-M-Mr. A-Arc?" She stuttered.

"How much do they pay you here?" He asked as if interrogating her.

"Ummm...about thirty gold each month..." She answered. That was too low of a pay as the nobles heard it.

"Then, how about I give you an offer. If you could work in my Imperial Palace, if I open the portal, I would pay you two hundred sep- err gold per month? How's that sound? I need your Stroganoff!"

Siesta was dumbstruck as she was just given an offer that is really good. She just cooked a dish that the chef taught her too and now she was offered a position in this far-away land's Emperor a pay that she couldn't just imagine. Two-hundred gold? That was enough to buy an entire month worth of supplies and food! Their family was already struggling enough that her being a maid was now a desperate attempt to keep her family afloat.

"Umm...yes! I accept!" She immediately said to him.

Jaune then nodded and returned to his seat, and faced Henrietta, "Well, we would have to wait until _Diplomatic Relations_ between two countries have been established." He smiled at her.

Henrietta again blushed as the resemblance of him and Wales is uncanny. She quickly shook her head and smiled, "Of course, but are you really an Emperor?"

"I am. But my title isn't complete, Ms. Henrietta." He said as he took another sip of his ale, "I may be the Emperor of Tamriel but I'm the Emperor of the _People_ of Tamriel. I serve them as my position isn't a privilege as many believe to be. It is a burden, but it is a burden that I'm willing to carry."

"You speak with high regards to them. Almost as if you owed your life to them." Karin commented while she ate her dessert.

"Indeed I have." Jaune nodded, "You have to realize that for you to rule effectively you must know and respect the people. I have to be a guiding hand but I don't treat them like naughty children. They have lives and thoughts just like me, and they should be respected. Whether they are from the Nobility of Cyrodiil, Farmers of Skyrim, or Fishermen from Argonia. I respect them and would listen to their pleas."

Karin hummed in agreement while Henrietta beamed. "Can you tell me what sort of land Tamriel is?" Henrietta asked eagerly.

"I would be glad to introduce my home, Ms. Henrietta." Jaune smiled humbly, "Tamriel is a land of diverse people, a tumultuous history, and finally a land of lasting peace. It boasts nine provinces governed by the Elder Council, with Jordis as my High Chancellor. The provinces are High Rock, Summerset Isles, Valenwood, Elsweyr, Morrowind, Argonia, Hammerfell, Cyrodiil, and Skyrim. They all have different kinds of climates, culture, and people."

"As I listen to your words, it sounds like you pull that information right out of a textbook." Karin chuckled and in turn, Jaune did so too and continues.

"In Halkegenia, I have learned and read that humans here are the same. Am I wrong?" Henrietta shook her head, "Good. Because in Tamriel, humans are also different from one another."

Henrietta raised her eyebrows, "But how can they be different?" She asks.

"In terms of their abilities, looks, and traits. A Redguard is somewhat similar to Ms. Zerbst in terms of skin tone. However, Redguards are fierce warriors, with them having an innate resistance to any poison. A Breton has a short stature, but their prowess in magic makes up for it. A Nord has a typically pale skin, but they are honed in the cold and they are gifted in terms of combat."

"Also, Elves are your enemies, correct?" Jaune raised his right eyebrows and Henrietta and Karin promptly nodded.

"I hope this information can be... let's say eye-opening to you two." Henrietta tilts her head as to why he said that, "I have noticed from the professors that they proclaimed that my magic is from the Elves. Your elvish kind. Of course, I saw that our magic is different. I can already see from their eyes that they have much hatred for the Elves."

"It's because they killed our Brimir, our Lord, and God," Karin answered firmly

"Don't worry, I am aware of that." He paused for a moment to drink his wine and continued, "The Elves of your kind killed Brimir. But it wasn't the case for us. Well, we leave in peace together with Elves." He felt the temperature in the room drop and he needed to diffuse it right now, "Our Elves are different than yours." He clarified, "We have more elf species than what I have read on your bible.

We have the Dunmer or Dark Elves, who are gifted in magic. The Wood Elves, who are gifted climbers of trees and their prowess in archery. The Orcs with their ferocious combat skills. They are peaceful people and don't mean any harm. I can assure that." He smiled.

"But they are Elves!" Karin spoke as she took a sip of her wine, "There's no way Elves can do good."

"Then how about I tell you certain elves who had helped Tamriel in the past, regardless of their origin? There is a legend called the "Tale of the Nerevarine". He is a hero of Morrowind or possibly Tamriel and he existed a few years before the fall of the Septim Dynasty in the Third Era." He averted his eyes to his wine, swirling it, "He is a Dark Elf that killed Dagoth Ur, a fellow dark elf who sought to subjugate Tamriel using a giant golem known as the Akhulakhan.

Dagoth Ur declared himself a God that is to be feared. He gave the people of Vvardenfell a disease called "Corpus" which gave them debilitating as there are uncontrolled cell growth and even insanity. But thankfully, Tamriel was saved by Nerevarine. Where is now, we don't know. The only thing we know is that he went to Akavir, after killing the Tribunal. Elves who also declared themselves as gods and ruled Morrowind for over two thousand years."

"You have a history of elves declaring themselves gods," Henrietta commented.

"It is because they are tempted by the seductive power of Godhood." He continues, "There's also High Chancellor Ocato, a High Elf who protected Uriel Septim VII and Martin Septim and also preserved the Empire while the last Septim Emperor died. I can name a lot of names of elves that helped us, humans. Even my assistant back at my university is a dark elf named Brelyna Mayron. She researches a new way to harness energy that would revolutionize Tamriel."

"Well, our elves here are different." Karin seethed, "They are arrogant, they think that Brimir is a nothing but a False God. They even dared step foot on the Holy City and even make it their own. If Halkegenia would unite, then we would've wiped out those damn elves! Sadly, even though our magic is divine, it is still inferior compared to them."

"Risking a war isn't on our agenda right now, Madame Vallière." Henrietta kindly said, "There's still the Reconquista back at Albion."

"Reconquista?" Jaune asked, "Care to elaborate?"

"Rebels who seek to overthrow the Tudor Family and reinstate Oliver Cromwell as the new King of Albion. He also plans to conquer the whole of Halkegenia." Henrietta rubs the temples of her head.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Henrietta for pushing that subject. It's that...while I have an idea of your magic system and Brimir, I have no knowledge of your politics." Jaune politely apologizes.

"It's okay that you don't understand our politics." Henrietta smiled warmly, "I just get tired of explaining it and the court is always in an uproar once he is a topic of debate. It's nice to have a casual conversation for once. In fact, you are a great speaker yourself."

Jaune laughed which the two nobles doubted as to why, "I am now but back then, I can barely talk like this. When I was seventeen, I was weak and socially awkward. I don't know how to talk politics or even a thought of small talk was just dreadful to me. Basically, if my old self talked to you right now, he would probably be flirting with you. Badly I might add."

Henrietta giggled but blushed at the thought of him flirting with her. But she quickly brushed those thoughts. _"You have to be loyal to Wales!"_ She thought to herself. "Umm, can I ask you something, Mr. Arc?"

"Sure, ask away."

"Umm...do you know how to handle a war?" She asks her. She needed time and people to save her love from Albion. And if she could avoid marrying the Germanian Emperor, then by Brimir she will. She saw that maybe he is a good tactician, seeing that he defeated one of the greatest mages in Halkegenian history. Only to be topped by Lord Brimir himself.

Jaune's eyes widened and he grimaced, "Well...I've fought two wars. Why?"

She paused and held her breath, she can saw the sadness in his eyes when he mentioned those two wars, "It's just that...I need people. I need everything that I have to defend Tristain from Albion."

Karin intervened, "Your Highness, surely that the state put our industries to war production by now."

"But it's not enough!" The Princess interrupted her, "Even if we focus everything into war production, our economy can't stay afloat. That's why we can't risk total war, even if Cromwell is a threat."

"So peace is not a viable option?" Jaune asked her.

"No. Cromwell is an enemy of Halkegenia. Nothing more." Karin said to him.

Jaune thought for a moment then continued, "Then a total war would be disastrous. I have an advice for you, Ms. Henrietta. Assess your army's strengths and weakness. Also, assess theirs. The key to victory isn't strength alone, it is won through many factors. One of the keys to total victory is to know your enemy. If you know their weakness, exploit it. If you know your strengths, utilize it to its fullest potential."

"So...let me clarify this. You have a power that nobody else has. You're an Emperor and you run a university. And you study war? So that's how you got your skill." Karin said.

"I did back then. Mostly developing new tactics such as the "Talos Maneuver". It involves fast mobilization with a fast resupply of troops, making a war end fast. A long war of attrition isn't in the best interest of Tamriel. However, it has been three years since I was on the battlefield."

"It's selfish to ask but can you help us, regarding this future conflict?" Henrietta asked him.

Jaune sighed in sadness, "I wish I could but if we are to supply troops in Tristain, the Elder Council should have a vote on declaring war against Albion. However, there are many problems. One is that my people are tired of war. They have experienced two hundred years of turmoil and they need all the breathing space that they need. They would only support one if they will fight a threat that needs the full mobilization of the Imperial Legion.

Two is that my people don't know Halkegenia or Tristain in that regard. How can they support a war that they don't know who they are fighting against and even supporting? And finally, a declaration of war needs a two-thirds majority vote in the Council. And seeing that they don't know Tristain, the proposal would be automatically rejected by the Council.

However, if Cromwell, in any possible manner, attacked any citizen of Tamriel or bringing troops in our soil. I can propose an automatic declaration of war, regardless of the proposal of the Elder Council, for the security of the people. I'm sorry, Ms. Henrietta, but my government has rules and checks to prevent a conflict that involves our Empire."

Henrietta sighed and she smiled in melancholy. She knew this was going to happen, but in a way that she least expects it. She expected him to rant about how they treated him here, how the professors of this Academy stabbed his back. But he explained why he didn't want a war, it's because he listens to the pleas of his people and he doesn't act on his own emotions. That is admirable to her and something that she couldn't achieve.

She was new to politics. It's only been six months since she was granted the position of Princess Regent while her mother Marianne mourns to the death of the King and her husband. Only yesterday did her mother renewed her vigor but she can see that this was the only time that she can muster that strength. Tristain is now on her hands and she prays to Brimir that she can get help from anybody.

"But Princess. It doesn't mean that I want to help." Jaune smiled in reassurance, "I can still help like supplies, but I'm afraid I cannot send troops. You have to do it on your own. I can see the determination in your eyes that you can win this conflict."

"It's alright." Karin said to him and sighed, "We know that you are from a land that is very distant from us. And if you don't want to involve yourself in this war, then it is alright. I can see that you would really want to help, but it is also admirable that you think how a country thinks. That's enough for a no."

"Then could you...perhaps...teach me how to be a leader to Tristain? And maybe teach me your battle tactics?" Henrietta suggested.

"I would glad to, Ms. Henrietta. But my priorities lie in my portal to Tamriel and teaching continuing to teach them magic." He glanced at the two, "I may be a visitor here and quite enjoying my time, but I mustn't ignore my people. If the portal opens and I have managed everything in the Empire, then I would gladly accept your offer." He smiled.

While the three were having fun conversing with each other. Louise was just sat there, staring at her food. She just couldn't believe what happened after the duel. Her mother...being actual friends with somebody who she just met? It's is just unthinkable! Her mother was this living embodiment of a battle-hardened knight of Tristain. But now, she was defeated and was casually chatting with him?

Her hand still shook in nervousness now that she is on the presence of her mother. But seeing her smile made her heart melt in warmth. She was never like this when she was on her estate. Her mother would constantly berate her about her magic. She might be smarter than an average student, but she was almost a commoner in magic.

She has to admit that Jaune has that certain charisma and charm, even the Princess can't take her eyes off him. He has that charming smile that would make any girl squeal and delight. He has that gentle touch and demeanor that would melt any woman.

That intelligence in tactics and academics that impressed anyone. The might and magic that would instill fear whoever his enemy is. He is the living embodiment of a fairy tale knight and prince! There's no question that he really has a relationship with a significant other.

He is so charming that when she took a glance at her mother, she was blushing when he looks at her with his signature charming smile! Like no one can blush Karin the Heavy Wind! Maybe it was the wine that was getting to them.

They went on with the conversation until it was already late at night. Karin went alone with her sisters, with the sisters not even having a sisterly conversation with their little sister. Henrietta also left but said that she would write to Jaune every three days.

Updating him on the current affairs of Tristain and Halkegenia. He said that he would like to open diplomatic relations between his Empire and Tristain if the portal was to open. And with this new found contact, Henrietta would likely gain a new formidable and powerful ally, holding her court's proposition of an arranged marriage with the Germanian Emperor.

Jaune waved back to them as they went on their separate ways. Louise just stood there again, her face void of emotion. She then chanted, "He defeated my mother. He defeated my mother." Repeatedly, almost like a mantra. She walked slowly towards the tower that contains her room.

"Is...she going to be okay?" The Emperor kindly said as he yawned.

"She is going to alright, Mr. ughhh I mean Your Majesty." Siesta bowed to him.

"Ms. Tarbes, please just call me Jaune while I'm here. I need a break from people calling me that." Jaune chuckled,

"But you are strong! You really are an Emperor! And your magic is just...amazing!" Siesta relented to him

"Thank you, Ms. Tarbes. But I insist." Jaune kindly smiled as he put his hands behind his back, "I may be an Emperor on my land, but I'm still a stranger, a nobody in Halkegenia."

Siesta hummed for a while and smiled, "If I'm going to call you Jaune. Then please just call me Siesta."

Jaune chuckled, "Okay... _Siesta_. But don't forget that it is already eleven in the evening. We still have to go to your destruction techniques. And since we didn't have a lesson today, I'll double the workload for tomorrow." Jaune smirked as he left Siesta alone, who had a dumbfounded look face.

* * *

 _Castle Volkihar_

* * *

Team RWBY, NPR, CFVY and Professor Goodwitch, along with Aela, Jzargo, and Serana landed on the courtyard of the Castle. Lydia let them borrow her dragon as she was still in contact with the Emperor's Shadow to seek out anyone who seeks to usurp the throne and make it theirs while the Emperor is missing.

CFVY and the Professor just gawked at the ridiculously gigantic castle. Beacon was a castle, in a gothic manner. But the architecture was impressive, as they were informed that this was Serana's previous home. It looks gothic yet it also seems...lifeless. The cold misty air that surrounds the castle, just makes it look like that the castle was in an old horror film.

The cold winds blew hard on them, and the people from Remnant weren't prepared from the cold. This was an abrupt notice, and they need to find Jaune fast, they also forgot to bring in coats. "I-i-i-i-i-it's s-s-s-so c-c-c-c-old!" Ruby shivered as she immediately latched on her sister.

Blake did the same while Weiss just rolls her eyes, "Really? Does the cold bother you that much?"

"Well, Ice Queen. You certainly lived up to your name." Yang grinned.

Weiss paused for a moment and she widened her eyes, "Hey!"

"It's always cold here." Serana said as she observed the Castle, "It never gets warm. The cold here compares to that when you are in a coffin. There's no substance in the cold. It is just dead."

Nora puts lightly punched Serana on the arm, "Way to kill the mood, girl." She smiled.

"Well, that's how I describe my old home. I've lived here for like...thousands of years, and it still looks the same. Time almost forgot about this place."

Professor Goodwitch heard that, "Wait, Ms. Serana. Thousands of years? You've lived here for thousands of years? Did I hear something wrong?"

Coco then intervened, "Yeah. You living for thousands of years? That's totes impossible!" She pointed at her.

The Archmage of Winterhold then gave her a questioning looks. J'zargo then looked back at Coco and he realized something, placing his palm on his face, "Serana, you did not tell them, did you?"

Serana just gave J'zargo an eyebrow until she realized it. She slapped her forehead immediately, "Of course. I didn't inform you five that I'm a vampire." She deadpanned.

"Okay. Dragons, magic, insane magic god, and now a vampire? We literally are in a fantasy world!" Coco shouted.

"You just figured it out now?" Velvet smirked.

Serana then turned to them, "Yeah. I'm a vampire. But I'm not going to suck your blood. So, let's get inside and meet my mother. We need time as much as possible. Let's go."

They then all followed Serana and she opened the doors inside the castle. Once inside the keep, rays of light illuminate the dead castle. Dust shimmering in the silence of the place. Traces of sanguine colored liquid still trace there. Time has really left this place almost ageless.

Their every step resonated throughout the keep. No one there was alive. It seems as if they can hear the ghosts of the past. Even though that team RWBY and NPR had been here before, they still shiver with every step that they take.

Team CFVY, even having handled Grimm before, was a bit unnerved by the emptiness that this place instill. Even Mount Glenn doesn't have this kind of atmosphere around it. Massive yet claustrophobic. It's as if that the entire place is choking them alive.

Glynda was the one who wasn't scared or unnerved by this. She has handled areas that are far more ominous than this place, yet she still felt that choke. She knew that something she doesn't want to see happen here. And she is glad that she never saw it. Dusted burnt rags and skulls gave a dead giveaway.

"Serana? Do we have to go through here? It's really scary." Ruby admitted.

"Well we can take a shortcut, but we have to have a boat that can carry us all. And we don't have that." Serana said as she continued walking. "Besides, this can be a training of courage for you, Ruby. You wanted to be a huntress, right?"

"I want to! But-! This place is soo scary! Like a horror movie!" Ruby shouted, causing her voice to echo around. Once she heard it, she hid again on the back of her sister who runs her hands through her hair.

"For you to be a great warrior, you must conquer your fears. This is nothing compared to actually facing death, and you know it, Ms. Rose." Aela slightly turned her head towards her.

"Serana and Ms. Aela are right, Ms. Rose." Glynda intervened, "To be huntress must mean that you don't fear areas like this. You are a beacon of humanity, and you shouldn't be afraid as the civilians gain courage through you."

"And also," Serana added, "Thank yourselves that you don't happen to be here five years ago. This place is might eat you all alive, and this place isn't very welcoming to mortal visitors." She chuckled.

They continued to traverse the castle, and the deeper they go, the darker it gets. Velvet was already hiding behind Yatsuhashi and every one of them cast candlelight every second.

They then heard growls from afar. "W-w-what's that?!" Ruby squealed.

"Tsk. Must be Death Hounds. They spawn through the castle every month. My father put a specific seal in this place that keeps them from getting spawned. I don't even know how to dispell it due to how elaborate those seals are." Serana said to them.

"But we didn't encounter any of them back when we visited here!" Weiss said to her.

"Because Jaune went here a month ago to get some Soul Husks from the Soul Cairn. Now isn't the best to discuss things. Just keep your eyes and ears sharp because their bites are as cold as a Chillrend." Serana charged up her magicka for an Ice Spear destruction spell. Aela grabbed her Daedric Bow and prepared her shot process.

A Death Hound then leaped from a balcony. Before it could sink its teeth on any of them, Aela released her arrow while Serana unleashed her ice spear. The arrow hit the head of the hound while the ice spear penetrated through its body. The arrow planted the carcass of the hound into a wall.

The action was so quick that Yang just blurted out, "What just happened?"

Team CFVY quickly took a look at the Death Hound on the wall. Its blood red eyes that seem to stare at them, and the completely dark skin that almost radiates the abyss of emptiness. "It looks like this Death Hound is a Grimm." Coco said to Serana.

"They are not, I'm afraid. J'zargo has done research on these creatures but and J'zargo has hypothesized that these Death Hounds are dogs that have contracted the _Sanguinare vampiris_. A pathogen that can turn one into a vampire."

"So, there are other ways that a person can turn into one?" Velvet asked the Archmage.

"It is so. But those vampires who got vampirism from the disease are weaker and have or almost no abilities compared to a pure-blooded vampire like Serana. J'zargo can attest to that." J'zargo smiled.

"That's it? Huh. Figured." Serana relaxed but another death hound leaped to her flank. She smirked and channeled her vampiric powers. With a reaction time that is inhuman, she turned to the hound and using its momentum, levitated it and quickly smashed the hound on a wall. "That takes care of that."

"Again?! What in the name of Oum happened?!" Yang shouted.

She then heard J'zargo laughed, "What's so funny?!"

"J'zargo is amused that you have not seen Serana in combat. She is quite ferocious, and that is putting it lightly." The Archmage of Winterhold said as he casts another Candlelight. "Now let us go. Death Hounds usually only roam in packs of two, so J'zargo sees that only two might be lurking in this Castle."

They walked again, this time with their weapons drawn and on full alert. They can still hear some growling from the distance, and the atmosphere of the place isn't helping. But soon the growling grew faint and they saw the familiar staircase that leads to Valerica's chambers.

Serana knocked on the door and they waited there for a while. Until someone opened the door, and Valerica was there, silent. "Serana..."

Serana hardened her look, "Mother..."

The two stared at each other, almost as if the two are in a perpetual war on the mind, and everyone can a glimpse of their jaded family history. This was until Serana finally caved in, and softened her expression, "Mother, we need your help."

* * *

Jaune was standing at the Vestri Court together with Siesta and a yawning Louise. Once Jaune saw that he immediately slammed the base of his Staff towards the ground. Louise slightly jumped from the shockwave and her sleepiness was gone. "Ms. Valliere, I won't tolerate those who want to fall asleep in my class, am I understood?"

"Y-Yes!" Louise stammered.

"Good. Now I would teach you two something that would amplify the effects of your spells. There is a saying that "Two is better than one". That saying is absolutely true in Tamriel Magic. What I will teach you today is a thing called "Dual Casting".

Dual Casting further amplifies the effect of a certain spell. For instance, in the School of Destruction, Dual Casting makes spells more powerful and have a deadlier effect. For Conjuration, it makes the Summon last longer before the creature that is summoned is returned to Oblivion."

Jaune casts Flames with both of his hands at the sky. They saw that the stream of flames was larger, even the flames that are coming out are hotter. The Archmage stopped and turned to them again, "However, even though that spell is amplified to a certain degree, it will drain your magicka faster than casting just one."

Little that Louise knows, she is being watched by Guiche, Kirche, and Tabitha who look with interest with this type of magic. They knew that Louise, despite her nickname being "Zero", was able to learn fast now that she has a platform of actually casting magic. They can see that she is determined to advance further in her learnings. She wasn't the "Zero" as they thought that she is.

Tabitha was the one who was closely observing each and every move Jaune makes, almost as if she is memorizing them. Her hand was tingling and imitating the moves while it is rested. "Tabitha, why don't Jaune see that I'm very sexy?" Kirche asked her.

"Strong than you." She replied without even batting to look to her.

"Stronger than me?! How does that relate to me not being able to seduce him?!"

Tabitha just shrugged and continue observing them. Guiche also now took an admiration towards Jaune. He saw him as this great warrior that legends can only bring. He made a clear mistake of stepping in his boundaries and he himself became a bad guy.

He doesn't want to go near him since almost everyday Siesta is with him. There is still animosity between them, albeit from the latter. Siesta clearly ignores Guiche and never bats an eye of him and just focuses on her work. Montmorency has forgiven him but still, there is a thick atmosphere of distrust from her.

Now, he wants to set things straight.

"What you are going to do is concentrate both of your magicka from your two hands on a single point. Outstretch both of your arms and face both of your palms at each other." The two did as they were told, "Now don't fuse your magicka yet, face your hands outward then there use your flame spell."

Siesta tried to do it, but instead, she just cast flame spells from both of her hands. Louise also did the same, "This is harder than I thought." She groaned.

"Well, you have a whole day for ourselves. So practice it. By the end of the day, I expect you two to at least know how to concentrate your magicka in a single point." Jaune slightly nodded and returned his table and chair while the two of them practice their magic. He set up his equipment and laid it on the table. Now is his day for trying out if the solution he came up with would suffice for a portal and not just explode on his face.

The Elder Scroll is there on the side, waiting for it to be used. Jaune just opened a piece of paper containing the necessary ingredients and their corresponding concentrations for his hypothesis. He puts the mortar and pestle in place. He then grabs the jar of powered black soul gems and put them into the mortar. He then infused it with his magicka.

Jaune silently prayed to the Julianos to guide him with his endeavor. He then heard footsteps towards him, but he didn't mind and focused on praying. He then opened his eyes and grabbed the jar with grand soul gems, until he was interrupted. He didn't even turned his eye on them and just laid his eyes to what's more important to him.

"Hello there, darling!" Kirche cooed.

"Ms. Zerbst. Can't you see what I'm doing?" Jaune said, scrunching his eye in annoyance.

"Well, you are clearly something that isn't something that would put relief into both of us." She purred.

"My relief is that you get out of here and stop disturbing me from my work. I have to get home, and that would be the ultimate relief for me." He said as he mixed the soul gems on the mortar. Kirche just sighed and left while Tabitha stayed and look in interest, especially in the Elder Scroll.

Tabitha poked Jaune's arm to get his attention, "Hmm..? What is it now Ms. Zerbst?"

"Tabitha." The blue haired girl quietly spoke.

Jaune turned to her in a bit of surprise. "Ms. Tabitha? I didn't expect you to get my attention. But I'm afraid I can't talk to you right now. If you want to talk, you can just visit me in my room later in the evening."

"Okay." Tabitha nodded but still, she didn't leave and quietly watched in interest to what Louise and Siesta were doing. She also observed the almost foreign looking giant hunk of gold shaped in a cylinder. No artifact that she retrieved from her missions was this elegant.

She looked at the Elder Scroll admired the scroll, she was about to touch until, "Ms. Tabitha, I appreciate that you leave that Elder Scroll alone. Not even touch it." Tabitha quickly removed her hand from it but still, she was curious about it. Why doesn't he want anyone to touch that?

"Elder Scroll?" Tabitha asked him.

"Yes, an Elder Scroll. A dangerous artifact that can make one insane. So please, for your safety, leave it alone."

Tabitha's eyes widened. Insanity? That is impossible for a magical artifact in her knowledge, only poison can make one insane. But still, despite Jaune's warnings, Tabitha stayed. She is still interested in everything that goes around her, and she might learn a thing or two.

Finally, Jaune added a dash of Crimson Nirnroot and he silently infused magicka into it. If he made the right concentration and right way of doing it, he has now a way back home and can feel the connection between them. He silently prayed and kept infusing some magicka into the solution. Finally, he felt the connection between the ingredients and...he still didn't feel it.

Jaune groaned in frustration, "What is wrong with my formula?!" He silently cursed to himself, "I cut it down to the most essential ingredients! Why isn't this working, is there something missing?! Do I have to offer my blood now?" He caressed his hair out of frustration and buried his face onto his hands, "By the Nine, I hate Alchemy."

"Jaune? Jaune? Are you okay?" He heard and recognized that it was Siesta's voice.

"No, I'm not." He said honestly, "I thought this was the formula that would...would be correct! A week of work wasted, fuck!" He cursed loudly and stood up. Siesta and Louise were slightly surprised to see Jaune actually curse, and due to him acting very out of character from what they know about him.

"Maybe...you need a little break?" She suggested.

"I already had one and it was yesterday. I've done work before that and... actually, why are you here not doing what I told you both?" He asked them.

"Because of you, cursing! It's improper, even for a noble or an Emperor to curse." Louise replied smugly.

"Well, do me a favor and... get back to Dual Casting! I won't allow you two to leave until you can Dual Cast today!" He shouted at them, they both winced and just returned to do what they are told to do. After dealing with them, Jaune slumped back in his chair and sighed audibly. He returned back to the sheet of paper where he wrote his formula. He analyzed every single detail of the formula and the magical content of each ingredient.

"By the Nine..." He mumbled to himself. "I guess it's back to square one again. Damn it, I can't afford time like this... I know!" He immediately stood up and went to the nearest field of empty space. Tabitha followed him and he watched him.

From what she has seen, she knows what he is going to do next, use his special magic. But today, she is in for a surprise.

Jaune gathered Thu'um from his soul and shouted, " ** _DUR - NEH - VIIR !_** "

From where Jaune shouted, purple flames started to appear from the ground. The flames twisted around and became big. Everyone in the academy just wondered what is going on that Siesta and Louise stopped what they've been doing.

Finally, the purple flames joined together, forming a massive green dragon. The dragon roared so loud that the familiars in the familiar pen cowered to the corners, including Sylphid. Windows shook and nearly shattered due to the force of the roar. Once it is done, it lowered its head and saw.. "Ahhh... _Qahnaarin._ It is good to see you again."

"Likewise, old friend," Jaune replied giving the dragon a smile.

Tabitha was...no...everyone was just shocked. Jaune literally summoned a dragon out of thin air! And the dragon looks like it is out for a hunt! And it also spoke, which is insane to them! Anyone who saw that flocked near the dragon. Everything that Jaune did surprise them that they couldn't help but look at the dragon.

Tabitha took a step back as she can sense the power within this ancient decaying dragon. Due to it, she raised her wand in self-defense. Durnehviir noticed this and everything around him and just asked, " _Qahnahriin_. What realm is this? I can sense that I am not in _Vus_ nor am I in Oblivion."

"We are in another mortal realm, Durnehviir. This land is called "Tristain", a far and different land from that of Tamriel."

Durnehviir nodded, "Tristain... aahhh." The dragon laughed loudly to Jaune's confusion, "You are in trouble, _Qahnahriin._ Lady Serana has been looking for you."

* * *

...and done! I haven't done a chapter for a while since university. It's been a difficult month for me for my health and my life in general but still, I tried my best for this chapter. I got the idea of the beginning of this chapter from CasualFictionWriter23, so thank you! Also, suggestions are really welcome as it helps me on writing something since I can run out of ideas. I may have a concrete plan on a story, but I can break it down for it to be better from suggestions.

Regarding Emperor of Tamriel, I'm sorry that I've not updated the story yet since, to be honest with you all, I'm running out of ideas on that story. But it doesn't mean that I'll abandon it. Why? I've already had an ending and an epilogue in mind but going there is a hard task, so suggestions are welcome. So far, the latest draft of the story has 2337 words and for me, it is too short of a content to give you guys. I want you all to enjoy it but at the same time giving you all quality rather than just releasing chapters.

Again, updates on this and Emperor of Tamriel might take 3-4 weeks depending on the workload at my university.

I hope this chapter suffices to your liking dear readers! Comments, suggestions, and constructive criticisms are always welcome! Leave a review or give me a pm if you like, since it really helps to have direct reader feedback. And thank you for taking the time to read this fanfic, dear readers!


	7. Six

Six: To the Crossroads of the Lost and Betrayed

* * *

"Mother...we need your help."

"About what? Jaune's project?" Valerica raised her eyebrow.

"No, mother. Can we at least enter so that I can talk about it?"

Valerica paused for a moment and she reluctantly nodded, and the whole gang entered Valerica's Chambers. Team CFVY and Glynda saw the giant chasm of purple light and rock-forming stairs. "What is that?" Coco asked.

"That is the portal to the Soul Cairn," J'zargo spoke up, "It is a realm where are the souls sealed in the soul gems go. J'zargo has gone in there for research purposes. All though only people who are close to Jaune and can enter the realm as the realm is very dangerous. J'zargo does not recommend for you all to go there."

"What's like in there?" Ruby asked him curiously.

"Just nothing but emptiness. Soul husks, wandering souls, bonemen. The sky does not even have sun or moon, which J'zargo dislikes. J'zargo sees it as a depressing but interesting place. Personally, J'zargo hates it."

"Interesting and I faced foes much stronger to the bandit whelps. It might be a bit depressing, but I least I can hone my skills there." Aela joined in.

Valerica coughed and they turned their heads on her, "Serana, what do you need my help for?"

"Mother, Jaune disappeared."

Valerica cocked her eyebrows, "Disappeared? Did he go on some errands that he didn't inform you about?"

"What? No! He disappeared out of nowhere last week! One day he is in the Arcane University and the next thing is that he is gone." Serana slumped her shoulders, "A day after his disappearance, to my shock he contacted me through telepathy. He told me that he is another world called "Halkegenia" in a kingdom called "Tristain."

He was teleported by a girl named "Louise Valliere" and he still has his tools on making his project. After that night I tried to contact him again through telepathy but... there was no response. Just nothing."

Valerica sighed, "And I guess you want my help, Serana? You want me to help you find him?" Serana nodded in response.

Valerica thought for a while, with all of them waiting anxiously what is going to be their answer. Until Valerica lightly nodded, "Okay, I'll help you." They all sighed and smiled in fanfare, "However, there is a condition."

"Name it." Yang smiled at her.

Valerica didn't show any signs of emotion on her face, "I want to go where that "Tristain" is. It's been far too long since I've been confined here in this castle. I need some fresh air besides that of Tamriel. If this is a new world that you are speaking of, Serana then I hope a new life for me there. Tamriel has long forsaken me."

"What? Life is better now since Jaune was put into the throne mother. I can walk freely in Cyrodiil without someone ready to kill me." Serana reasoned.

"But there's still the judging eyes of those who see us. Life might be better with him as an Emperor, but there are certain things he couldn't change. Old wounds that left scars for everyone to notice. It's not that simple Serana. I've done mistakes in my life and I hope I can live a peaceful life if there's a new world that is different from that of Tamriel. Please, I just want to see a world different from Tamriel and Oblivion."

"Mother, we don't know that world yet! They kidnapped Jaune and caused chaos in Cyrodiil!" She paused and placed her hand on her chest, "They stole the man who warmed my heart!" Serana said passionately to her mother, raising her fist and it shook with fury, "They will pay for what they did!"

Valerica can feel the hatred within Serana's eyes. She then closed her eyes and then looked Serana directly in the eye, "I know that you cared for Jaune. But if you don't let me get to where he is, then I won't help you." She said firmly.

Serana was obviously tense. She obviously hated this "Louise Vallière" but she also loved her mother. She doesn't see her that often but she doesn't want to see her go to a realm where they kidnap people out of nowhere. Serana gritted her teeth, with her fangs noticeably getting bigger.

She really tried to hold herself back, but her desire to find Jaune overpowered her anger that she closed her eyes to calm down. Finally, she looked at her mother, "Fine, we all agree."

When the two got into an agreement, all of them sighed in relief. They felt killer intent on the two vampires when they got into an argument but it soon subsided when Serana agreed.

"Good." Valerica nodded and went to the bookshelf. She grabbed an inkwell, quill and a piece of paper. "From what we know, we don't know anything about this "Tristain" or "Halkegenia". We don't know any materials, reagents, or solutions that would anchor a portal to Tristain. So we are all starting from scratch and the only information that we got from that world is from you, Serana."

Valerica grabbed a seat and sat down, "I will have to think a solution but I also need your participation. You will all gather the necessary ingredients for this portal to work. Even with my laboratory, it isn't enough for this task. I'm basically taking the same principle I once did when discovering the Soul Cairn."

"How long would it take?" Pyrrha asked anxiously.

"You have to wait patiently." Valerica answered, "This is basically walking on Oblivion as there's nothing to guide you. So even I don't know when this will be over. But when it's done, it's done."

"Then I'll go to the Soul Cairn and ask Durnehviir. Maybe he has been summoned by Jaune and knows what's happening to him." Serana said worryingly.

"Then we'll come with you, Serana," Glynda said to her.

"You can't. I mean literally, you can't come in here." Serana slightly shook her head, "The only way you can come in here is that you are a Vampire, and you don't want to turn into one, right?"

Glynda shivered at that thought, "Is there any other way we can come with you?"

Serana mouth quivered, "Ehhh well, you can but... Are you okay to seal part of your soul inside a soul gem?"

Glynda blinked for a second, not believing what Serana said, "Pardon?"

"I said, are you okay to seal part of your soul inside a soul gem? Because that's the other way of getting there. Also, you have to get parts of your soul back to you once you are in there, otherwise you will not regain your strength back." Serana deadpanned.

"She's right," Aela said to them, "The first time we got there is that we sealed half of our souls in the Soul Cairn. And getting those pieces back is quite fun yet a bit of a pain. Also, it's dangerous since you strength is diminished when you seal part of your soul. From my experience, at least."

The thought of sealing their souls never crossed the minds of those who lived in Remnant but it suffice to say, it terrified them. They are now walking in death doors with that offer and they knew it. But finding out how's Jaune doing and the sense of adventure, it's a great opportunity with their necks on the rope.

"I mean, what's so bad in sealing half of your soul?" Yang said nervously.

Serana sighed in frustration, clearly, she is getting impatient, "Look, I'll go now," And she went to the Soul Cairn despite the protests of Team RWBY, CFVY, NPR to come with her.

* * *

 _Soul Cairn_

* * *

Serana entered the Soul Cairn. So as Castle Volkihar, Soul Cairn also is trapped in time. Nothing changed years ago when they came. The ambient sound of distant thunder, dead winds blowing through, the sound of white noise silently saturating her ears. The emptiness of the realm knows no bounds, this realm is the definition of dead. Desolate, depressing, and just overall even with few noises, silent.

Serana unfurled her vampiric wings to traverse the realm faster. She did not have the luxury of summoning Arvak but she did have the power of a full-blooded vampire. She floated a few inches from the ground and flew towards the Boneyard.

So as the undead realm, no one attacked Serana. If there was, she speed right through them.

When she arrived in the Boneyard, there Durnehviir sat quietly as if silently contemplating. "Durnehviir!" Serana shouted to him.

The dragon stirred, as if asleep, "Lady Serana," The dragon gladly growled, "What is it that you need? Advice on necromancy, perhaps?"

"Durnehviir, I don't have time for anything. Where is Jaune?"

Durnehviir widened his eyes, " _Qahnahriin?_ Hmmm... I don't feel the presence of his soul here, neither in Nirn. What happened, Lady Serana?"

"He went missing, Durnehviir. He was in the University when all of the sudden he disappeared! I told the Elder Council about what really happened to him but instead tried to maintain order but most of the time they are bickering. The Emperor's Shadow tried to find him but still, he is nowhere! But the night on that day that he disappeared, he contacted me through telepathy, and said he was teleported by a mage named, "Louise Valliere" in a land called "Tristain." She snarled when she mentioned "Louise."

"Hmm... Tristain, I haven't heard that land. I am sure my brethren don't know it either. But I can sense his soul, although only much less powerful. Maybe because that he is in a far away realm beyond Oblivion?"

"Far away from Oblivion?!" Serana said in shock.

"I'm afraid so, that's where I can sense his soul. This Tristain... I can even tell that Alduin doesn't know where it is. We _dovah_ only know of _Vus_ , _Lein, Oblivion,_ Aetherius. But a land far from even Aetherius is a first. Maybe Anu and Padomay have created another plane of existence besides Aurbis." Durnehviir chuckled.

"A realm...beyond Aurbis...?" Serana gasp in shock. This was the same situation as Remnant. A different world from their own where her lover came from. The story of two gods certainly added to her theory. The Brother Gods that created Remnant was almost a parallel to Anu and Padomay. One, a spirit of creation, another was misanthropy. Anui-el and Sithis. AKA and PSJJJJ in Ehlnofex.

It might be a different interpretation where the spirit of the two created the race of Men instead of the remains of the Ehlnofey.

But another one? This was a huge news to her. Durnehviir might be rambling, but it certainly helped her plight. The religion of the two worlds might be different but the origins might be the same. Two spirits or "Gods" creating the world. Vivec's accounts can be confusing and helpful at times.

A parallel world to them is still a mystery, and thus a great debate amongst scholars. But few know CHIM and it's secrets, the one confusing key of understanding that concept. All they know is Jaune is a savior from a different world, anointed by Akatosh and the Divines to save Tamriel.

"Has he summoned you?" Serana asked.

But the dragon need not shook his head, his tone alone set the answer, "I'm afraid he has not, Lady Serana. If he did, he would have been in a dangerous situation. I am _Qahnahriin's_ ace when he needs a help of a powerful _dovah._ " The dragon internally smirked, not washing away his pride.

"Then he is safe..." Serana sighed in relief, "He is safe..." She smiled. Suddenly, purple flames formed around Durnehviir, circling him and suddenly he was engulfed in the flames until the dragon is no more to be found in the Soul Cairn. This only meant one thing.

Jaune summoned Durnehviir.

* * *

"You are in trouble, _Qahnahriin._ Lady Serana has been looking for you."

"Serana?! She's in the Soul Cairn?" Jaune concerningly asked. He didn't notice that again, a crowd gathered around the dragon, including the dumbfounded school staff.

The dragon again laughed in amusement, "Yes, in fact, I was talking to her a moment before you summoned me."

"What did she say?" He immediately asked.

"That your Elder Council seems to be arguing while you are gone, despite Lady Serana informing them of your situation. And by the looks of it, she seems concerned and at the same time, angry."

Jaune was angered when he heard his government was arguing, not trusting Serana's word. But he understood the tension between the Elder Council and Serana. Many still didn't trust her in the Council but most shut up as they knew how dangerous a warrior Serana is. That's why she got the position she is currently in.

Concerned, he understood it. He really missed her even if he was gone for a week. But...,"Angry? Serana is angry because..?"

"I noticed her eyes when she mentioned, "Louise Valliere". It was the same feral eyes as when you two along with Lady Valerica tried to slay me."

When the dragon mentioned Louise' name, everyone gasp in shock. Louise looked absolutely mortified when it mentioned his name, despite them not understanding Albionian.

Jaune sighed in massaged his temples, "I have to talk to Serana about this, but every time I tried to telepathize her, the transmission instantly cuts off! That's my problem Durnehviir. Why I summoned you right now is because I need to return to Tamriel. But my solution isn't working! There's no connection between the ingredients, even though I've infused them with magic!"

Durnehviir nod in understanding, "So, you need my help regarding alchemy?"

Jaune nodded, "I need to return to Cyrodiil as soon as possible. _Ol aan zeymah, Zu'u laan aak, Durnehviir._ " He said with thuum infused within the Dragon Language.

Durnheviir chuckled, " _Geh, Qahnahriin._ Even if you are in a different world, you still pride in using our tongue. With my limited time here in Tristain, I suppose I can help you with my knowledge of Alchemy."

" _Kogaan, zu'u sahrot dovah._ " Jaune replied and smiled at him. Once he turned back, he was surprised to see the crowd that gathered around him, including Siesta and Louise who stopped at what he told them to do. Colbert was also there, who had the face of shock and amazement once he saw the undead dragon.

Both of them was such an amazement that what Jaune was telling them were real. A dragon to them is a natural occurrence but a dragon at that sized was gigantic!

Tabitha, on the other hand, was just mortified when she saw the dragon. She had a feeling on how much power this dragon is than any other Halkegenian dragon that has ever existed in their recorded history. But the general mood was that this blonde dude just surprises them at every turn than most of them aren't that surprised anymore. He is just this powerful being that defied what they know, but they are interested.

Jaune scratched his head in embarrassment, "Yeah..uh... Louise, Siesta, everyone, This is my dragon, _Durnehviir._ " He told them in Tristanian which Durnehviir didn't understand.

"What tongue are you using, _Qahnahriin?_ " The dragon asked him.

"I believe it's Tristanian, _Durnehviir._ I learned their language when Professor Colbert cast a spell that made me learn their language." He told him and turned to Colbert.

The dragon turned to Colbert who was very nervous by the attention that he got from this ferocious creature, "Cast that spell to me, _joor_. So I can further understand this realm of existence."

Colbert was slightly confused but Jaune translated the words to him. He promptly nodded and cast the spell to Durnehviir, "Hmmm... I felt your magic. It's quite different from what I've observed in Tamriel. Even the most smartest Dunmer cannot come up with that spell." Everyone can now fully understand him, which they are amazed that this dragon can talk, and Jaune wasn't just speaking jibberish to him.

Colbert was proud that this dragon praised him for his magic, "Um.. thank you, Mr. Dragon. Yes, it's a different brand of magic than what Emperor Jaune uses."

"Don't call me Mr. Dragon," He lectured to the professor, " _Zu'u_ _Durnehviir!_ I am Durnehviir! I have bested foes within my " _Thuum_ " and fought alongside _Qahnahriin_ when he calls for me. I am not your typical _dovah_." He growled in his regained pride.

Colbert shivered in fear and understood, "Of course, _Durnehviir._ If you don't mind me asking, are you from Tamriel?"

"I am. But now I live in the Soul Cairn, guarding that realm for eternity. However, it is thanks to _Qahnahriin_ that I can again unfurl my wings and feel the air of Tamriel that I long when he calls for me."

"And who is this _Qahnahriin?_ You keep referring to?"

"Hmm... it seems that you only translated the tongue of the mortals. But I also speak the tongue of the _dovah_ or dragon in your tongue. _Qahnahriin_ is "Vanquisher" in your tongue, and I refer Jaune that way. An agreement amongst seasoned warriors as he is the only fellow _dovah_ who bested me in combat."

Everyone "oohhhdd" and some were surprised to see that Jaune defeated this dragon.

"Now if you don't mind, I have Alchemy to discuss with him." Jaune made their way to the table where the crowd dispersed out of fear of the dragon. Only Colbert, Tabitha, Louise and Siesta remained.

Jaune grabbed the mortar and showed it to Durnehviir, "Here is my ingredients, five Grand Soul Gems, powdered black soul gems, together with Crimson Nirnroots. The anchor to Tamriel that I used is the Crimson Nirnroot, as it is the most potent ingredient in my formula."

Durnehviir tried to connect the ingredients with his magic and indeed he did not feel the connection. As if something was really missing in the formula, "Something is missing. Almost as if another anchor is missing. Have you used that? The _Kel_?"

"I haven't. Time might break if I use it with this formula, and I cannot afford time breaking into this new realm."

Durnehviir growled in affirmation and turned to Tabitha, "You. _Joor._ Come here."

Tabitha shivered slightly and walked towards the dragon, "Do you know any material unique to this realm?"

Tabitha, understands the question, and answered, "Stones."

"Stones, Ms. Tabitha?" Jaune clarified and Tabitha nodded.

"Stones. Four Elements." She answered stoically.

Durnehviir again growled in affirmation, "That is your missing ingredient, _Qahnahriin._ I know it might be a simple answer, but I think you forgot this key ingredient in portals." Durnehviir chuckled in amusement. "But, I also want to explore the skies of this new realm. If you need me _Qahnahriin_ , shout my name."

The dragon flew to the sky and simmered the foreign yet peaceful winds of Tristain, which the dragon enjoyed. It roared in enjoyment and everyone on the ground, even a few towns from Tristania which disturbed some of the locals.

Finally, Jaune has his answer, his summon paid off. But the question is where would he get those stones? He turned to Louise and Siesta who looked nervous when the two saw turned his head on them. He gave them a glare that was enough for them to return to their lessons. He then turned to Tabitha.

"Ms. Tabitha, do you know where to get this "stones" that you are speaking off?"

"Market. Expensive."

Jaune facepalmed, "Of course, it's going to cost me money."

"I think I can help you with that." Colbert approached him with a smile on his face but then he wore a frown, "I'm...I'm sorry Archmage Arc for my treatment that past week. It was very unprofessional of me and I hope we can start again."

Jaune raised his hand and smiled, "Please. It's okay, as my mother use to tell me, "Strangers are friends who you haven't met yet." And friendships can start on a wrong foot, but it wouldn't define how would it go in the long run. So by all means."

Colbert smiled and nodded, "Of course. So the stones? Well, they are expensive as Ms. Tabitha says it is. Prices rose up as the army is gathering them for the war. So, it might cost you money."

"How much?"

"About... 300 gold for one stone, but a Windstone can cost as much as 500 gold as ships to Albion use it."

"That's... that's half of the money that you gave me. I only got one thousand gold with me right now for that compensation you gave me yesterday!"

"I'm sorry but with the impending war with Albion, the army needs all the resources that they can gather." Colbert sighed sadly.

"Do you have any available here?"

"Only firestones. Other stones you have to buy from the market."

Jaune nodded, "Okay. Then I have to go to the market today. Siesta! Louise!" He called the two. The two ran to him, then they stood straight, with sweat on their brows. "Class is dismissed. However, I expect you two to dual cast by tomorrow. And I cannot guide you as I have to go to a market right now. Rest but also practice while I'm gone."

"I want to come with you!" Louise spurted, and when she felt the stares around her, she blushed.

"Me...too..." Siesta timidly said.

A small blue dragon then landed on Tabitha's side. "I am too."

Jaune facepalmed, "Okay, I know Mr. Colbert is going with me, but you all? Aren't you tired?"

"Okay." Louise walked and wandered, acting all innocent with her hands behind her back, "Do you know where's the market? Know where Tristania is?"

"Ms. Louise, I have been adventuring from my travels in Skyrim." Jaune gave her a smug smile, "I could just ask Mr. Colbert or any locals out there. So, please stay here and-"

Louise then interrupted him by directly pointing her index finger at his face, "Oh no mister! We will come with you and that's final!" Siesta also timidly nodded to him.

He sighed, "Okay you can all come with me. But how will you all go there?"

"Sylphid." Tabitha pointed to her dragon, which in turn caused the dragon to bow.

"Sylphid, huh? It doesn't look like the dragon back in Tamriel. You all ride there, including you Mr. Colbert. While I," Jaune gathered magicka to his hands and conjured Arvak. The purple steed of death put fear onto them. The flaming skeletal steed neighed in recognition of Jaune. "Meet Arvak, one of the finest steeds in all of Tamriel."

"I-it's an undead horse!" Colbert spurted out.

Jaune deadpanned, "Well, yeah it is. But I acquired him during my adventures in the Soul Cairn, the same as Durnehviir. It's not necromancy since I didn't revive the dead, I just summoned one." He shrugged and gathered his alchemic tools and ran towards the laboratory to keep it there. Then he went again to the fields, mounting on his horse, "If you are all prepared now then, let's get going."

* * *

Arvak galloped through the fields and he lived up to his speed, almost as fast as Sylphid. "Go Arvak!" They ate an early lunch in the academy and went to Tristania, the capital city of Tristain. Louise and Siesta got a change of clothes and then they were off.

Jaune saw the land that was outside of the academy. The academy was really isolated as around it were luscious forest and grass fields. Road signs that he understood since it just points towards Tristania. It was peaceful, quiet, like his home Tamriel. It wasn't also Remnant that in these forests, Grimm roams about and kill any unsuspecting traveler.

No village, no people, it was just that quiet. He thought that Serana would like to walk in here as it had the same atmosphere of Cyrodiil, particularly near Kvatch and Bruma. It was secluded yet full of mysteries. A cave full of treasure, perhaps? Or filled with bears and saber cats? He smiled as he reminisces his time in Skyrim.

From the distance, the sea of trees came to an end, and from that end, he saw the huge city of Tristania. He laughed at loud at the view of the beautiful city. It even dwarfed some of the fast developing cities in Skyrim, like Dawnstar and Falkreath. Outside the city were large walls, reminiscent of Old Skingrad and the Imperial City.

He can see that there was a large castle in the middle of the city, towering all of the buildings that are present. The buildings range from one story houses to three-story buildings. The architecture was very similar to Cyrodillic designs that it is almost uncanny. It was like his home. There were many differences like lack of statues, size of the city, the arrangement of the buildings, no lake inside or surrounding the inner city, and lack of huge monuments, but all in all, it was almost the same.

"Come one, Arvak! We have to see the city!" Jaune said with excitement in his voice, almost forgetting that he needs to buy the stones that he needs for his portal to work. Arvak sped up, just like a good horse would do. He even outran Sylphid by a small margin.

When they approached near the city gate, Jaune dismounted and Arvak returned to the Soul Cairn. Sylphid also landed and the rest of the dismounted. "What got you excited, Jaune?" Siesta asked him.

"Because the architecture, the city walls, it reminds me of my city and my home," Jaune replied with elation but with a tone hint of sadness.

"You must miss your home." Siesta gently said.

"I do." Jaune lowered his head but he regained his charismatic smile, "But let's go inside this city! Come on, I can't wait!"

Louise giggled as he saw a new Jaune come to light. It's almost a juvenile Jaune that came with them, not the Archmage Arc who was hard and even wore a terrifying glare. At least, outside of magical studies, he was professional and now, acting like receiving a present.

They entered the city gates as Sylphid went to the familiar stables. The area that they entered was suburban and people are clearly minding their own business. On the right was a large house, possibly a military barracks for the supplies and sleeping quarters of the troops. The roads are paved with stone and there are even a few lamps that are around.

Jaune felt like he was in Cyrodiil again, although the people are different. In the Imperial City, there were Argonians, Khajiit, Elves, all walking together. But here, it was just humans who looked like a combination of Imperials and Nords.

"Lead the way to the market, Professor." Jaune kindly gestured him to move forward which he nodded and lead the way. In time, the people noticed Jaune's foreign outfit. To their mind, only the Tristain Academy had robes but this man was different. But they don't call him out or anything, they just looked at him for a few seconds then they went to do their business.

When they arrived on the market, there were plenty of people, along with plenty of stores to choose from. The road was quite wide and they had no problems navigating the crowd. Jaune was quite interested that almost all the things that they sell are the same as that in Cyrodiil. The armors and weapons, however, are different. He saw it was mostly iron and steel armor, some even gambeson, rapiers, and lances.

The abundance of bread, however, was quite a surprise to him. Sure, mostly people Tamriel ate bread as it is one of the staple foods that are universal in Tamriel culture, but not to this extent! The croissant was the one that he saw the most, and he did understand why the Tristanians are crazy with their love of Croissant.

Colbert led them to one of the narrower streets and they followed. The professor then stopped on a store with a sign labeled as "L'apothicaire des Alchimistes".

Colbert entered and then they all followed him. "Madamé Claire?" He called in the store. The store

"Oh, Jean! What a surprise you came here!" A woman who had black hair tied into a bun, wearing a black blouse and a white apron. The woman had a lean figure that can make every woman envious of her, and a face that would make men turn their heads. She also had a serene smile when she approached Colbert.

"Yes. School work has been busy lately and I haven't got time to resupply my ingredients." Colbert said.

"You should come by more often! It gets quite lonely in here..." She purred to him, which he chuckled nervously. The shopkeeper then noticed Jaune who was carefully looking at the ingredients that are carefully encased in large jars. He then noticed large cyan crystals, similar to that of the Energy Dust crystals back in Remnant or the Magicka Cores being made by Master Wizard Brelyna.

"And who are these people you brought with you, Jean?" He asked the professor.

"Oh, these are my students, Ms. Vallière, Ms. Tabitha. The maid is Ms. Tarbes, maid to that of Archmage Jaune Arc, right there." He carefully introduced them to her and all of them slightly bowed to her.

Jaune approached her outstretching his hand for her to shake, "Good morning, my name's Jaune Arc." He gave her a charismatic smile.

"Ohh~ well good morning to you too, Mr. Arc~ My name's Claire de Lune," She shook his hand and winked to him.

"Are these Windstones, Ms. Lune?" He pointed towards the jars.

"They are, we also have Firestones, Earthstones, and Waterstones if you like." She offered to him. Gone was her slightly flirtatious nature and she turned to a skilled shopkeep.

"How much does a Windstone cost?"

"About seven-hundred gold. An Earthstone cost six hundred, the same as the water stone. These stones are quite scarce now since the army needs them and supplies are low." Claire sighed sadly but she cheerily clapped her hands and gave her serene smile, "But here they are! I managed to get some from a supplier in Germania since they have more supplies there."

"Damn, they are expensive," Jaune said as he looked into the paper that he was given. _1000 gold_ there it writes. "Professor Colbert, do you have enough money for the earth and water stone? I'll buy the Windstone."

"May I ask, why do you need those stones? You don't look like a navigator to me." Claire crossed her arms.

"Umm... I need it for a project and these stones are apparently key ingredients off it. Trust me, that project is too complicated to even explain." Colbert grabbed his wallet and grabbed a check of one-thousand five hundred gold while Jaune grabbed his check and paid for the stones.

Claire handed the stones to him and to Colbert but before they left Claire grabbed him and whispered huskily, "You know, if you come back here, I can give you a good amount of discount~" And pushed him through the door, leaving him and them dumbfounded.

"What happened?" Louise asked.

Jaune shrugged and smiled, "Dunno, Arc charm I guess? So let's explore the city more!"

"Isn't the portal your priority?"

Suddenly, Jaune's eyes widened, "Oh yes, thank you for reminding me, Ms. Vallière. Well, I guess it's time to go back."

* * *

It was already afternoon when they went back to the Academy and it was back to business. Today is the day Jaune is going back home. After a week of researching, a dragon had let him figure out the secret key to his formula. On a table on the Vestri Court, he put those ingredients again, now with the added ingredient of the stones.

He poured magicka on the ingredients and hoped that the ingredients would make a connection. To his delight, he felt the connection between the ingredients. "Did it work, Archmage Arc?" Colbert in his side asked kindly.

"IT WORKED! BY THE NINE, IT WORKED!" Jaune ecstatically said, his smile spreading from corner to corner. "I can finally go home!" Ha laughed out loud but he noticed the faces of Louise and Siesta, who had a hint of sadness, "Is something wrong? Ms. Vallière, Siesta?"

"N-no! Nothing's wrong!" Louise spurted out, "You wanted this, didn't you? You wanted to go home? It's just one day you are here ranting, and now we are kind of friends." She smiled sadly, "But do you really have to go? Aren't you happy here? You are the strongest man that anyone has seen, including me! So do you really have to go? It's like you have so many things to tell, like your green dragon earlier, but now you have to say...goodbye."

Jaune saw right through what was going on Louise. He knelt and put his hand on her shoulder, "Ms. Vallière, I have to. I'm not just your friend, but I'm also the ruler of my people. From what I've heard from Durnehviir, it needs me now to bring order again. But don't worry, I will come back here. Since you two are my students, I won't abandon you both, Arc's word.

So, I invite you two to study at my university, and don't forget my offer Siesta." He smiled at her.

The two didn't utter anything and Jaune knows they are still deciding, "Take your time and don't worry, I'll return here. And also we can have that conversation that you wanted Ms. Tabitha. I have to open the portal now."

They all nodded and Jaune proceeded to his portal. He laid the mixture in out in the open and grabbed the Elder Scroll of Dragon. "Akatosh, God of Time! Lend me your wisdom to open this gate across times of different realms! Open this gate and unite the times of this two realms!"

He opened the Elder Scroll and the power of the Elder Scroll and the solution mixed together. Now on the air, a crack of light appeared and the crack started to open. Rocks beside the area then floated and floated around the opening sliver of light, forming a daedric "O" shape. Finally, the portal gave a flash of light until it stabilized.

The portal opened to an area where there were huge blue mushroom trees, along with stone structures lined with metal. Large blue colored stones surround the area, what seems to be deposits of raw Aetherium ore. "So.. I guess I opened the portal to Blackreach. I guess we'll have another field trip then!" He smiled at them.

* * *

...and done! Now I have to update Part 2 of the latest chapter of Emperor of Tamriel. This chapter was publish a bit fast since there are class suspensions like almost everyday in my country. If you know what it is then congratulations!

This chapter was a bit hard to write since it is mostly dialogue and now combat. To be honest dialogue and narration is quite easier to write than combat since I have to research a bunch of videos and recall RWBY episodes and Elder Scrolls combat and lore just to get some right.

For example, I have to research about the Metaphysics of the Elder Scrolls series which from the fanfics that I've read in the Elder Scrolls Universe rarely get discussed, especially CHIM which is an interesting and complicated topic on its own. Amaranth, Godhead, Zero-Sum and all that.

Metaphysics of the series from my point of view gives the Elder Scrolls that unique flavor that makes it not your typical "Magics and Wizards" game. Its lore is deep in mysteries that makes it interesting to write about. Like my theory of multiverses. I recommend you all search about "Godhead" or "Anu" which basically means that the whole franchise is in a dream...of Todd Howard, maybe. Seriously, go check that out!

The next chapter might take two to three weeks, but I will do my best in that chapter, so I hope you all stay tuned!

I hope this chapter suffices to your liking dear readers! Comments, suggestions, and constructive criticisms are always welcome! Leave a review or give me a pm if you like, since it really helps to have direct reader feedback. And thank you for taking the time to read this fanfic, dear readers!


	8. Seven

Seven: Two Worlds Collide

* * *

Times of the two worlds homogenized into one. No skies crashing down and a cataclysmic event happening. His theory was correct, no dragon break occurred.

He hadn't crossed to Tamriel yet, as he was just staring in awe at his work. He honestly didn't know what he was about to do next. Either record this first on a journal or cross to Tamriel, going home to assess the Empire again. As this was an achievement that would change Tamriel.

If they could open an Oblivion Gate like this to Remnant, then he can help them against the Grimm and revolutionize Remnant altogether, bringing a new golden age to humanity and faunus alike. His Empire would be the pioneer, steering Remnant to progress and Pax Arcadia. His long dream of thousand years of prosperity to his people shared to his homeland.

Louise, Siesta, Colbert, and Tabitha just stared in awe in this new world. Jaune hasn't said anything yet but everything that they see is just new and very foreign to them, especially the mushroom-like trees that produce a neon-like glow. It seemed...otherworldly to them... it seemed..

"Beautiful..." Louise gasped as she stepped ahead of Jaune, observing Blackreach closer to her eyes.

Jaune finally broke his silence in a giant laugh full of relief. "It worked! My theory worked! No dragon break ever happened!" He held his head with his two hands in joy and kept panting out in relief. "By the Nine..." He then knelt down and grabbed his Amulet, silently praying to the Nine, giving his utmost thanks.

Louise silently approached Jaune and tapped his shoulder with her fingers, "Jaune, what is this Blackreach?"

Jaune rose up with a smile on his face, "Oh Blackreach? Technically this place where the portal opened is under of the Empire's provinces, Skyrim in particular."

"Wait! So this..." Louise waved her hand and looked to Blackreach, before turning to Jaune again, "..is underground?!"

"Yup! This place has a rich history if you read any history books from Tamriel. Basically, a war broke out here thousands of years ago. People are wanted "Aetherium", the blue rocks that you see on the ceilings. Knowledge on how to refine them though is lost in time so Raw Aetherium is basically worthless."

Blackreach hasn't been still pacified. The Imperial Army tried, however, the only way to reach it was through elevators and large dwarven complexes. To be honest, Jaune hadn't thought of pacifying it as he thought the Skyrim Watch could adequately quell any Falmer that escaped here, and turns out he was right.

So to him, and even the Jarls that guard the entrances to these Dwemer Ruins, if the people are secured outside of Blackreach then it is okay. After the war, when everything was organized, the Skyrim Watch, Skyrim's united police force guarded the people of Skyrim. No amount of Falmer then ever reached the surface, without first crossing blades with them.

So to sum it up, Falmer still lingered here but Falmer Servants are relatively low or even rare to come by.

Jaune went into the portal and took a glance at them, "So, you want to at least see this place?"

Of course, the beauty of the place enthralled them to enter and follow Jaune. When they went inside, it felt like they were not in Halkegenia anymore. Even the ground that they stood upon felt foreign and it seemed like magic was around them.

"Fascinating..." Colbert gaped in awe. "This is truly.. fascinating Mr. Arc!"

Jaune nodded gleefully, "It is. Even though that this place was abandoned, it seemed like the Dwemer was just here yesterday. There may be dust around the place, but damn, their materials just don't deteriorate!"

"Dwemer? What are they?" He asked in interest.

"The Dwemer? Well, they lived here thousands of years ago. And they were one of the most advanced civilizations known in Tamriel's history. They created these automatons that still guard their cities, even now that they are gone. My Empire is still researching and is adapting their technology for progress due to their advancements, like steam power which they perfected."

"Like an engine?"

"Hmm... yeah like an engine. But one day they were just suddenly...gone. Like every living Dwemer was instantly wiped out. Not killed, but erased. It's still one of the greatest mysteries in Tamriel's history and one that causes the loudest debates I've ever heard in my University." He chuckled.

Jaune then recognized something out in the distance, a small hut where he first encountered the Crimson Nirnroot, "That's... That's Sinderion's Laboratory!"

He ran to the place and he heard "Wait!" coming from Louise. They followed him and they saw him push the door gently.

The door opened for him. He then looked inside and saw that still, the laboratory was intact as he left it years ago. Dust settled in the place, but the fire in the fireplace and the torches inside didn't go out. Sinderion's journal was nowhere as he gave it to Avrusa Sarethi in Riften. However, he left the alchemical ingredients, like Deathbell and Daedra Hearts intact as to respect the late alchemist.

However, he slept here before as he was tired from exploring the Alftand Complex.

"I said wait!" Louise chased Jaune to the laboratory. When they all got inside, Jaune didn't even look at them, as he was awash with nostalgia, observing the laboratory. They then saw what was inside and it was really different from Halkegenia. There's still dust lingering around but there was gold like metal laying around.

The alchemical ingredients on the table were also foreign to them. A sphere with bluish like material, a heart that almost looks like human, various plants and herbs that they don't recognize.

Tabitha then raised the gold like plate and asked Jaune, "Gold plate?"

That took him out of his nostalgia trip and slightly flinched, "Oh... umm what were you saying again?"

"Gold plate?"

"No, that is made from Dwemer Metal Ingots, one of the most resilient metal to corrosion. But the knowledge to make them is also lost in time. If we know how to make them then it can revolutionize how to construct buildings. Maybe it can even last thousands of years." He shrugged.

Tabitha looked at the material and decided to keep it. Maybe she might need this kind of material in the future. "Look if you are going to keep it Ms. Tabitha, it's practically worthless."

"Study," Tabitha muttered and kept it anyway despite Jaune telling her.

Colbert was interested in the alchemical ingredients that laid on the table. Even the menacing looking two workstations was really fascinating as it was far from Halkegenian design. One had a hexagonal pattern, with each point having a hollow space. Inside the hexagon then turned into a triangle with four more larger burrows. Finally at the center was the largest burrow. The Alchemy Table also had a mobile furnace and glassware, convenient for an alchemist like him.

The next one was the Enchanting Table. It is pentagonal but instead of the Five Elements of Brimir, the symbols were a tree, a phoenix-like creature, a hand in flames, three circles, and a mysterious "O" like shape. At the center was a sword pointing towards him with wind surrounding it. Around the table are candles carefully place at it, and on the top was a green glass orb, that was swirling around.

"Your Highness, what are these?" Colbert asked.

"Oh, those?" He raised his eyebrows, "The one on the right is an Alchemy Table, and on the left is an Enchanting Table. Mostly if you are a Tamrielan mage, those two tables will always be at your disposal at home."

"And what are the symbols on the Enchanting Table?"

"Those are the Schools of Magic I'm blabbering about this past week." When Siesta and Louise heard that, they walked to him to see the table, "There on the top is Restoration. On the left side are Alteration and Conjuration. On the right side are Illusion and Destruction. The middle is the sign for Enchanting."

"What does enchanting do?"

"Putting magic into things in simple terms. Say for example you have a blade, and you think that cut cutting a wood is too boring for you. With this Enchanting Table, you can make the blade produce fire every time it hits something, provided you have the necessary materials."

"That's amazing!" Colbert exclaimed. "The only things with magical properties in Halkegenia is those items blessed by the Progenitor Himself. With enchanting, you could maybe make things tougher!"

Jaune laughed at Colbert's reaction, "It's what my reaction too when I discovered it. In time I mastered enchantments since I had a very keen interest in it. I mostly use it on weapons and armor but you can also use it on clothes."

"Can you teach Enchanting to me, Your Highness?" Colbert asked without hesitance which took Jaune by surprise. This was the professor that was soo against him teaching Louise, and now he suddenly wants to learn? That's really surprising, but his latest attitude towards him is a breath of fresh air.

He can also see that this was the real Professor Colbert. Maybe he was acting a bit defensive towards his student, but that is a sign of a teacher that cares about his pupils. This Professor Colbert was open to new things, even new magic. He can also see that behind that glasses that he put on, was a retired soldier.

Maybe he thought of his magic as a new way to show violence towards others? Who knows? Those are the things that lingered through his mind every time he came into view.

"Of course! But again, I still have to manage the Elder Council."

"Why don't you go to them then?" Colbert asked.

"Right now, I can't. I just opened a portal to Blackreach. A beautiful place this may be but there are still Falmer and their Chaurus pets that linger around here. If they enter that Oblivion Gate, then it would be my fault. So, I would stay here until soldiers from any Skyrim Imperial Garrison come and guard that portal. And don't worry, I won't allow my soldiers to come in there."

"But how can you contact them? We are underground." Siesta commented.

" _Who told you that I need to come out to contact them_?" Jaune smirkingly telepathized to Siesta. She then jumped in surprise that he did that and glared at him. Clearly, she didn't take it too kindly but the cute smile on her face made the Archmage chuckle.

Jaune then closed his eyes and reached for... _"Serana...It's me, Jaune.."_

* * *

When Durnehviir suddenly vanished, Serana panicked. This means that Jaune was doing something along the lines of "hack and slash". To let go of her stress, she dealt with some Wraithmen that are nearby. She needed the release and the thrill of combat because the week prior frustrated her.

The Elder Council not believing her, her lover being gone and her insatiable thirst for his presence. Some may say that being with a loved one for every day in an entire lifetime can get a bit dull. But from what she saw, even during at times when they are together, with nothing but a campfire and themselves, listening to the crickets and a distant waterfall, it just fills that void of love from her.

Her and Jaune might have started on the wrong foot, with the Dawnguard and all that. But during that time they built a foundation of trust. They trust their lives upon each other during their travels and made sure that the other one is in a good shape. One an idiot goofball that turned out to be a great leader, one a snarky lady turned out to be feared and respected in Tamriel, except for the Elder Council.

The Elder Council wasn't that approved of an undead being in the presence of the Emperor, but he defended her to death at council sessions. He then gave a decree that guaranteed that any undead is considered not a criminal, unless that the undead violated the law. The means of existing isn't relinquished on them.

That law was a bit shocking to the Vigilants. However, the Emperor vetoed any filibuster that would go in the hall. He then issued another decree that any hate groups are outright banned in the Empire. Not just the Thalmor, but anyone who seeks to kill or destroy someone just because of their core beliefs.

To the public, this was a mixed bag. Sure they see the Vigilants as somewhat of noble thugs but some saw them as Stendarr's given soldiers to wipe out Daedric beliefs. However, it didn't taint the Emperor's reputation as he was a popular war hero.

But Serana knew, this is one of the instances that Jaune abused power, but for keeping order and peace in the Empire. It might be tyrannical but he only used his Imperial Prerogative in absolute necessities. Every time, he would propose a law, the Elder Council has to be in favor as they represent Tamriel, but the Emperor still has the final say.

She remembered that moment and smiled in nostalgia. He truly was a knight in all but name. He grew up to be someone that she admires, loves, and his presence alone is her comfort zone. When he is there beside her, the two could tackle anything in their way, and maybe some exploration of some cave or ruins.

She then noticed that Durnehviir returned, now that she is done reminiscing. She immediately flew to him, "Durnehviir, what happened?"

The amused dragon chuckled, "Lady Serana. Fear not, _Qahnahriin_ is safe. I have seen this land of Tristain, and they are full of _joor_. However, they speak a language even foreign to a _dovah_ until a person cast a spell unto me. It was different from what I'm used to."

"Have you encountered Louise Vallière?" She asked while she growled.

"Louise? Hmm... I have heard of that name but I have not talked to her, nor can I remember her appearance. A bald man named "Colbert" and a blue-haired girl named "Tabitha". The two helped me regarding something, Lady Serana, and you would be happy with it."

"What is it?" She promptly asked the dragon.

"The reason _Qahnariin_ called for me is that he is trying to open a gate between Tristain and Tamriel. And the blue _joor_ helped me in regards to anchor to Tristain. He also informed me that he tried contacting you multiple times, but it gets to _Qahnahriin's_ words "Cut Off"."

"Soo... Jaune is finding a way to get back?" Of course, Serana smiled wildly like a maniac and flew everywhere. She was happy with the good news that Durnheviir gave to her that she jumped like a kid getting a bucket full of candy.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you, Durnehviir! I really appreciate you helping him!"

"A pleasure, Lady Serana."

Serana immediately flew towards the exit of the Soul Cairn. but before she returned to the realm of mortals, she put her wings back as to not alarm them.

When she arrived she was met with glares from Team RWBY, NPR, and CFVY. "We were going to come with you!" Ruby squeaked while pouting.

Serana just sighed and smirked, "I have good news for you guys. Jaune is trying to come back."

That immediately got their attention, the anger that was there earlier dissipated immediately and was replaced with both relief and doubt. Pyrrha immediately stepped forward and got near her, "Trying to come back? What do you mean?"

"He's trying to open a portal from Tristain to here. He summoned Durnehviir because he needed help regarding it."

They were all happy that Jaune is going to return but..."When?" Pyrrha immediately asked.

Serana's eye's widened, "I... don't know. Durnehviir didn't say anything about it."

"Yes! He will...he will return." Weiss hesitantly said while blushing. Serana saw something behind that blush though but she is confident enough that Jaune would still choose her over anyone as their bond has been tested time after time again.

"Then I will come with you, I must see this "Tristain" for myself." Valerica stood from her chair.

"So, adventure again? J'zargo thinks this has been fun from the stress that J'zargo gets from the college." Jzargo scratched his nose.

"The problem is, I don't know where he is or where the portal would open." Serana scratched her head, "Durnehviir just told me that he is trying to return. That's it. No location, no time, nothing. Just him returning."

"Are we to trust that dragon, Ms. Serana?" Glynda asked her.

With this, Serana bucked her hips on the side while holding it with her hand, "Trust me, Durnehviir is loyal to me and Jaune. If he were to lie to me then he has to answer to Jaune, which in turn would lead to him just challenging him to a duel and winning." Serana smiled smugly. "Everytime."

"Oh really? Tell me the record of Jaune's Win-Loss Tie against Lydia, my feline friend?" Aela nudged the Archmage.

"583 Losses, 235 wins, and 182 ties. Serana, even Aela can beat Jaune on archery." J'zargo deadpanned

"583 Losses?! We barely scratch a dent on him!" Yang exclaimed, "Okay, I smell something fishy there."

"That was the record when Lydia trained Jaune on combat. To motivate Jaune, Lydia decided to have a tally system and he kept losing and losing every time. But the more he trained, the more he got stronger, it then led to his first victory. I remember Jaune just in joy outside of Jorrvaskr, and Lydia was proud of him. That's why the old man even gave him a place in the Companions. He never gave up, and even if he gets frustrated at times, he has a courage that a Companion has." Aela reminisces, her eyes closed but she wore a smile on her face.

"Still, Jaune would find a way." Serana titled her head.

"Mostly. That guy is more stubborn than a Horker's back. When he is determined to do something, he will do it. By Hircine do they remind me the times." Aela's smile never left her face. "That's why I liked about the guy."

"Wait...you liked Jaune?" Weiss gasped.

"Well, we two have a history together. Sadly it didn't work out but still, we are friends." Aela smiled and Serana had a poker face, but she is glad that Jaune is hers and hers alone. Seeing the flabbergasted look that Team RWBY and NPR gave her, especially Pyrrha and she laughed, "What? You think Jaune is some kind of whelp even before he became an Emperor? That guy is a werewolf on the bed!"

Yang covered Ruby's ears as the young sniper flails her arms around to remove her sister's grip. Glynda facepalmed and groaned, "Ms. Aela! We have children here!"

After that conversation, they all left Castle Volkihar and rode through Lydia's dragon back to Cyrodiil. It was already near night when they left and they were all tired, except for the elders.

They didn't talk as the wind just made all of their voices practically mute to their ears except for J'zargo and Blake but still, their voice is muffled to theirs. Only Jaune's powerful voice can withstand this wind.

Valerica is also with them, but she vowed to use Illusion magic to just go through the prying eyes of the Cyrodiilic public.

When they are near Cyrodiil's border, Serana then heard a voice that she longed missed. " _Serana..._ _It's me Jaune..."._

Her eyes widened in disbelief, and she communicated back, _"Jaune? Is that really you?"_

 _"I am. I'm back Serana and I'm sorry that my telepathies weren't going through. And I would have to have a talk with the Elder Council."_

Serana's smile was wide, spreading from the corners of her mouth and she cupped her mouth in excitement, _"Then where are you?"_

 _"Blackreach."_ He answered, _"The Oblivion Gate opened here, near Sinderion's Laboratory. It's maybe because of the formula needing a Crimson Nirnroot. But the people here helped me gather the ingredients."_

 _"I'll go there right now."_

Serana has no way of commanding the dragon back to Cyrodiil and there's no way that they can hear what she was about to say. So, they telepathized them all using her magicka, _"Guys, Jaune has returned. He contacted me earlier and he said he is in Blackreach."_

Everyone's heads turned to her, _"Are you sure, Serana?"_ J'zargo telepathized.

 _"Yes. But now...how do we stop this thing?"_

 _"We either have to wait until Lydia can send us here again or..."_

 _"Serana, if you are thinking of jumping then you are sadly mistaken. We will all do this together, J'zargo will see to it."_ J'zargo slightly glared at his friend.

 _"J'zargo, we have to make sure that Jaune has returned!"_

 _"We will once we return to Cyrodiil. Have patience, Serana. J'zargo sees that Jaune does not wants his friends abandoned."_

Serana sees her logic and caved into J'zargo's demands. The dragon flew towards Cyrodiil, going farther and farther from any dwemer ruin that would lead to Blackreach.

* * *

"There, I contacted Serana, my personal bodyguard." Jaune concluded as he sat on the bed. "She would have also contacted General Lydia and she would have to deploy troops here to guard the portal."

When Jaune said general, they now know he isn't messing around when he declared himself an Emperor.

Louise then sat on the chair, "So now what?" She huffed.

"Now, since you two are my students, you two will sleep here," Jaune smirked. Louise faced morphed into utter terror as now she no longer has the luxury of her own bed.

"But! We are still near the Academy!" Louise protested.

"In your time in the Arcane University, you will have to sleep in ruins like this for research along with an instructor. You will sleep with nothing but a sleeping bag. And you did accept that you are under my tutelage now, Ms. Vallière." Jaune smiled deviously.

"But I can't sleep in here! Everything here is...dusty and full of dirt!" She dramatically said and stomped her shoes to the ground.

"Then you must learn. Not everything is luxurious, you know? Before I became an Emperor, I have to sleep on floors in these ruins. Nothing to even cover me! So, as your professor, you and Siesta WILL sleep here inside this room." Jaune then stood up from the bed. Siesta looks okay on sleeping in the bed but Louise is just mortified.

Jaune then turned to Colbert, "Professor, you and I will guard the portal. Tabitha, go back to the academy and sleep there."

"Tabitha has to sleep in the academy and we're not?!" Louise exclaimed.

"She isn't my student, Ms. Vallière so she can go. But this also part of your training. You must be able to sleep in any area as a mage doesn't live in luxury and is willing to risk his or her own comfort for the sake of knowledge."

"How is this contributing to the body of knowledge?" Louise deadpanned.

"Well, this is your training for research, Ms. Vallière. Now, Siesta, gather her sleeping wear and yours. You two will be sleeping here, understood?" The two nodded and Louise reluctantly sat on the bed. Siesta hurriedly went to the academy to get their clothes.

Meanwhile, Jaune and Colbert went to the portal, "This is truly magnificent Your Majesty!"

"It is." Jaune smiled as he looked at his work, "This project was to originally open to another world, well my homeworld."

Colbert turned to him, his face full of questions, "Your homeworld? Isn't this your homeworld?"

Jaune shook his head, "Unfortunately I'm not. I am from Remnant, a world where humanity is on its last legs."

"Humanity on its last legs?" Colbert gasped. "Is it the work of the Elves?"

Again, he shook his head, "It isn't. There are no elves in Remnant. But instead the Creatures of Grimm. They are literal darkness incarnate. Instead of them smelling through their noses, they sense through the dark emotions of the heart. Anger, grief, fear, sadness, they will sense it.

They come in the form of Beowolves which are like a bear, Nevermores which are like giant birds, and Boarbatusks which are like boars. They have these signature look of having a bone like armor while the body that is just dark."

"Then how do you combat them? Does your world have magic?" Colbert curiously asked.

"No, magic doesn't exist. Instead, we have Huntsmen and Huntresses. They are trained to a huntsman school and when they graduate, they are sent off to fight Grimm. We also have the technology to help us, and we have Dust, our alternative to magic. But it is volatile and hard to handle."

"That is impressive, I take it that the Huntsmen and Huntresses aren't effective?"

Jaune sighed, "To be honest, you're right. I even had the naive dream of becoming one. I had a team there named Juniper and... I didn't expect it but I became the leader." He chuckled and Colbert chuckled with him.

"I don't have any huntsman training but my team, oh no, they can best me in combat in just five seconds when I was still there. I was, by far, the weakest person in my school." He declared laughing.

Colbert laughed with him, "Then how did you turn into... well you? You aren't the weakest of the bunch, and By Brimir you defeated Madame Karin Vallière!"

"Well, one night after my training with my partner, suddenly I woke up here, in Skyrim, near the border of Falkreath and Bruma. And I was wrongly accused of crossing the border. To be honest, I have no idea what world was I in. The night before I was just training to be a huntsman and the next day I was going to be beheaded."

"That- that's horrible!" Colbert exclaimed as Siesta pass through the portal. While Tabitha was with them, listening in a far away distance.

"It was. But I understood it after. There was a civil war going on, and security was tight in the borders, that's why they arrested me. It's a good thing when I joined the Imperial Legion in Solitude, General Tulius gave me his amnesty."

Colbert sighed, "That's a relief, but how do you become...well you?"

"Well, Skyrim is a land of wonders. It is said that it can shape a person, shape them to become their best, change them even. During my time, the land is full of dangers, they have bandits, wizards, necromancers that roam the land. The best teacher, after all, is fighting to survive.

Even if Skyrim is a beautiful land, it doesn't forgive those who don't fight for their life. You will have to struggle to survive, sometimes even make decisions that you regret doing. It makes only those who are strongest to survive, and apparently, I survived." Jaune smiled, "On my first day here, I honestly thought I was going to die.

That that was my fate, to die without even my friends supporting me. But destiny got in the way, and I was lucky to even find an ally. His name is Hadvar, if it weren't for him, I would have died to be honest. He was my first teacher. He thought me basic swordplay and even the most basic spells, flames, and healing. And after that everything is history, I became the Dragonborn and the Emperor." Jaune concluded.

"When I became an Emperor, I sought to... change everything. I aimed to unite the unstable and warring provinces into one nation and end the hostilities between them. With the hostilities of Dunmer and Argonians, the various elven races. It's my aim, to unite Tamriel.

It's still on the way, but there is progress. We all are aiming towards the future of our Empire. It isn't my Empire, I'm just their ruler, but it is them who are going to reap the rewards. I want my citizens to live peacefully and happily, without any danger of any nation, nor discrimination of their race."

Colbert smiled sadly as he gained a newfound respect towards the Emperor. Before it was his sympathy, but now it is how he views his own citizens, "You must be a pacifist then, Your Majesty."

Jaune nodded, "I've seen what war can do to a person and a country." He grimaced and shook his head, "And it just... changes people."

Colbert sadly nodded, and lowered his head, "I know, Mr. Arc." He paused, "I was a soldier once in Tristain and I was a Fire Mage. Before, Tristain was ravaged by a plague and one day one of our superiors ordered us to burn down a village named "D'Angleterre" that was with the plague.

Since we are soldiers of the army and cannot disobey our superiors, we accepted."

Colbert's eyes then further grimaced, "It was terrible. I did the thing... and..." He was already in tears, almost like he was there it the event. He could smell the charing corpses, the screaming voices of the ones being burnt alive. He could see the people running from him as he were a murderer, the burning houses that he caused, and the burning of their crops and their livelihood.

The vision then fades away and soon he was looking at Jaune again, "I killed them, I did as I told and I killed them." He said regretting, his head hung down in shame, "After seeing what I've done I realized that they weren't stricken by the plague, I tried saving anyone, until I see a small child. I saved her and got out of the place. After that, I never returned to the army. And I vowed not to teach my students about violence and I became a teacher here in this academy.

That's why I was a bit hostile to you first, Your Majesty. I thought that you would teach them violence."

"I'm sorry for what happened, Mr. Colbert, but that's very noble of you to have a teaching job like that. I'm just here to teach them how to manipulate magic." He reassured him, "If they want to then they will have to go to the Imperial Legion, but they must be full-fledged citizens in order to even apply there. So I cannot teach them that in any way, I assure you."

The two then guarded the portal to Halkegenia, Colbert grabbed a stool to sit on and he provided the Archmage a seat. When the conversations died down, Tabitha went back to the Academy. As Colbert is a soldier before, was used to these kinds of guards duties and sat in the chair. The two also alternated in sleep. With Jaune going first to sleep, then Colbert.

Jaune could hear muffling inside the Laboratory but he ignored it and slept. However, he sensed something, an enemy he hasn't faced in years. It was the Falmer and they now sensed them. Going nearer to them and it seems that they aren't here for anything, except for blood.

"Mr. Colbert!" Jaune walked to him and shook him to wake up, "It's the Falmer!"

Colbert woke up and saw the Falmer. It was nothing like the elves that he knew or saw. Their skin was bleached white and their eyes were nonexistent and were only replaced by a skin that was tinted with purpura. Their figure was muscular yet their hands and feet show their tendons, some carrying swords and shields of unknown chitin.

They were in the groups of five, some with swords, bows, some even with wands.

"They may be blind but they have more heightened senses than an average human. That makes them dangerous." Jaune casts a Bound Bow from Oblivion. Then he took an arrow from the quiver and knocked the arrow unto the string. He then drew the bow to a full draw to the corner of his cheek as his anchor point and aimed at the Falmer's head. Finally, he released the arrow, hitting the Falmer's head straight center and it died instantly.

"Your Majesty, they might be people!" Colbert protested.

"No, not anymore." He shook his head and grimaced, "They are the Falmer. They won't talk to you, or even negotiate. They will just kill and kill with the hatred in their hearts."

The Archmage saw that an arrow was going to hit Colbert. He stood in front of him and activated his Aura, deflecting the arrow to the side. "Professor, don't cast any spells, any loud noise or explosion might warn other nearby Falmer that we are here. That's why I'm using my bound bow."

Jaune protected Colbert from his back and released more two more arrows in quick succession as he learned from Aela. The arrow flew towards the head of the Falmer they dropped like fleas. The Falmer, however, weren't just standing around. They cast constant Ice Spikes to the Archmage and he just uses his Greater Ward spell.

The Archmage then released two more arrows, hitting their heads, ending their life instantly. Their deathly screams were but silent. Jaune then silently unequipped his Bound Bow. "They are the Falmer, Mr. Colbert. They may be people, but their utter hatred led them astray. You do realize that they provoked us first, don't you Mr. Colbert?"

"I know." Colbert nodded, still a bit surprised, "But that's still violence! We could at least talk to them!"

"You think I haven't tried?" Jaune sadly smiled, "They are the Falmer. A once proud race of Elves, now filled with hatred within their hearts. Even words cannot get through them. Once I've tried talking to them and I've regretted it, they will just harm you, no matter what happens."

Colbert let down his guard, slightly understanding the somber face that the Archmage gave to him. "I believe you, but I think there's more to that."

"It is but it's a history lesson on its own." Jaune explained to him and he slouched on his chair until he fell asleep on his chair. Colbert did the guarding this time and guarded the area against Falmers.

* * *

Jaune woke up two hours after as he switched with Colbert. The Archmage was used to these kinds of schedules as one busy week, he sleeps only four hours a day just to get either paperwork for the Elder Council done or the Arcane University. It's a bit exhaustive but he is used to these toxic weeks.

He never expected to work a desk job after being declared Emperor but he managed over time. And to him, desk jobs like paperwork and research can tire him faster than training himself.

He rose up from his chair and stretched himself. He grabbed his Staff of Magnus and guarded the portal. No sign of the Falmer lingered now that they've dealt with them earlier, but there is still the constant threat of them. He wonders, how Serana is taking so long as he feels the cold breeze of the Academy.

That is until he heard loud footsteps coming in front of him. He scratched his eyes to see who it was and lo and behold, Serana was there, together with Lydia, J'zargo, Aela, Team RWBY, NPR, Professor Goodwitch. Along with them are cohorts of Imperial Legion soldiers, happy to see their Emperor again.

Serana was not looking happy, her hair looks disheveled and her face had a clear sign of frustration in them. Jaune stood up immediately stood straight, chest out, stomach in. That was until Ruby slammed herself into Jaune using her semblance.

"Jaune!" Ruby shouted. She didn't care that he was the Archmage, still, Jaune is still her best friend.

"GROUP HUG!" Yang screamed and Team WBY and NPR slammed Jaune into a very tight hug, reminiscent of their earlier reunion.

"Guys! I can't breathe!" He pleaded.

J'zargo walked to them, "Jaune needs it! J'zargo saw Jaune defeat a dragon though. So he can handle it, don't worry."

Aela did so too, "If he can handle the Companions, he sure can handle that." She smirked.

"Aela! J'zargo! You will pay for your betrayal!" Jaune struggled to say and then Serana with her arms crossed stared at him and smirked. He saw the frustration and the deep sense of enjoyment from Serana's eyes, from the torment of a group hug.

"Tighten it." She smirked and they tightened it, especially Ruby.

Jaune eye's widened at this hugality being to him "Serana, not you too!"

Serana gave a hearty laugh from his misery, "Okay, release him."

Team RWBY and NPR followed Serana's words. After that, he was panting, gasping for air around him. His misery is over until he found that Ruby is still clinging to him and chuckled, "Rubes, you can let go now."

"No!" The little reaper squeaked, "You'll teleport again and you'll be gone again!"

"She's right Jaune," Pyrrha took a step forward, "And we will never lose you again, not once, not twice. Not again." She said with determination.

"Guys, I'm not going away." He chuckled, "Trust me on this."

"Jaune, you've been gone twice now." Ren patted his shoulder, "Of course we would be worried. Nora nearly destroyed the University when you were gone." Jaune quickly turned his head to Nora and she chuckled nervously and hid on Ren's back.

"It was the lack of pancakes, I swear!" She blurted out.

"Nora, are pancakes the only thing in your mind?" Jaune deadpanned and crossed his arms.

"N-no! But Fearless Leader, you were gone! It was at like Beacon all over again! No not this time!" Nora also gave a determined answer and he understood where she is coming from. To them seven months ago, we was gone in an instant, but to him, it was years ago.

Jaune then smiled at them, "I'll explain later what happened. So don't worry."

Serana then hugged Jaune tightly, "I missed you. I missed you so damn much." She whispered.

"I missed you too, Serana." He hugged in response. The two stayed there together until what they got was stares from others. Some with jealousy, some with happiness that the couple reunited. They then let go of each other and they both held their hands. The two seemed like they are on another realm when they stared at each other.

After that, Lydia raised her sword to her cohorts, "His Majesty has returned! Long Live the Emperor! Long Live Emperor Arc!"

The soldiers raised their soldiers in cheers as they saluted the Emperor, "Hail! Hail! Hail!" Nora did so too and Ren just chuckled and shook his head.

They then all noticed the large Oblivion Gate that transported to a grassy field along with stone structures behind it and the sleeping bald guy with glasses beside it. Colbert was too tired to even recognize the noise that they are producing.

Lydia had her officer's uniform as she wore it with pride. She walked towards Colbert, "You! Sir, wake up!"

The commanding tone of Lydia woke Colbert but clearly he didn't understand what she is saying. It is understandable though as he woke up, "Sir, do you know the name "Louise Vallière?" She asked him.

The Professor didn't understand what she is saying. Then he saw the companions that surrounded Jaune. When the Emperor heard of her name, he quickly went to Lydia's direction. "Sir, do you know the name "Louise Vallière"?" she asked again.

Again, he didn't understand, " _Excusez-moi, je ne vous comprends pas."_ He said.

Lydia was confused by now. It sounds like he is speaking in a foreign tongue, "Sir, what language are you speaking?" She asked him.

Colbert then realized that this was like Jaune's situation a week earlier as she sounds like him. He then grabbed his staff and pointed it towards her. However, Lydia took this as a confrontation and immediately leaped back and drew her sword.

Colbert was, of course, shocked by this as he was just casting a translation spell but Jaune got between them, "Lydia, stand down!"

"But he was about to kill me!"

"He isn't. He is just casting a translation spell. That's what happened to me in Tristain since he didn't understand Modern Cyrodiilic." He then turned to Colbert and they were a bit surprised he speaks fluently in their language, " _Ne vous inquiétez pas, Professeur Colbert, elle est juste alarmée par vos actions._ "

Colbert then casts the Translation spell to Lydia, which was still alarmed and still pointed her sword towards him.

"There. Please, calm down now." Colbert gave an assuring smile which defused some of the tension.

However, Lydia didn't lower her sword and walked closed to him, "Good, now we can understand each other. Do you know where is this "Louise Vallière"?"

"Why?" Colbert calmly asked.

"Due to the offense of kidnapping His Majesty, The Emperor of Tamriel and the Archmage of Arcane University and causing chaos all over the Empire of Tamriel," Lydia then presented a paper in front of him, "I, the current proceeding General of the Imperial Legion in Skyrim and Cyrodiil demand that Louise Vallière be placed under arrest."

* * *

...and done! Whew! Two weeks! I halted writing for this chapter to make way for Mage of the Queen as it was a spontaneous idea and this was a busy week. I only finished this today since I'm a bit free. Next week we will have our final exams so I can't write anything and must focus only on that exam.

On another note, I also have an idea. Since there are many universes that can be tackled with this Oblivion Gate plot point, there are many ideas that I have tackled and willing to put time and effort into it. One is this, second is the Mage of the Queen, I'm thinking after I publish the 24th chapter of Emperor of Tamriel, I would create another story like this, this time on the world of The Last Airbender or Legend of Korra since I'm a fan of those two shows.

And the plot point of this story, as I have said, I want my stories to have two things, actions and consequences. Once an action has take place, a consequence must also follow so I did that with this chapter. What will happen to Louise and what happened inside the Laboratory? Next chapter, you will all find out!

I hope this chapter suffices to your liking dear readers! Comments, suggestions, and constructive criticisms are always welcome! Leave a review or give me a pm if you like, since it really helps to have direct reader feedback. And thank you for taking the time to read this fanfic, dear readers!


End file.
